Even the Mighty Must Eventually Fall
by Possesivebastard
Summary: Forbidden love, betrayal, mystery, major character deaths. Please I pray save their souls!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

What to write? What to say? How to tell of a love never meant to be? Where to start? Where to end? Should I lie to keep all happy? Or keep true to the sorrowful end? Should I keep true to all the horrors that have passed? The atrocities committed? Or should I put a happy spin on such a sad mistaken tale? So young to have died never having truly lived. So old to the worlds true horrors already out lived for their short life spans, but then such was the life of a superhero and such is the life of a supervillian.

Had there truly been a way to avoid the travesties that have happened? Or was it doomed from the beginning..A punishment from our lord God for upsurbing his authority and creating life of our own all but immune to his will yet innocent from crime? Never shall we know for we know, not even if those that have passed away had souls to be saved. But prayers I do have for them for should they have souls that they are saved. Though there be those who would damn them, never I, for it was of no fault of their own that they did as they have for they where taught no better, they knew no better, it is my pray if even only mine alone I ask be heard, please take pity God who is ever merciful, please take their souls give them peace, give them rest... give them the love they where ever denied here, for there are no more deserving people.

I do not know if the world is ready for the story I am about to tell but told it must be. Though I myself was not personally involved I heard, I saw, and have read the final renditions of what others acclaimed truly happened though they where never there. I am Ms. Sarah Bellum and I was there, and this story I am about to tell is of is of Townsvills own once very special girls, The Powerpuff Girls and their final fall. They suffered so much for the protection of this town sacrificing even their childhoods forced to grow up before they ever learned to truly stand. Their lives had been scarified for the good of the town, or at least that is what we told ourselves at night when guilt ate at our brimming conscious. Used in anyway beneficial to own town their powers worth more than they were. Their bodies beaten and bruised but ignored for they healed quickly enough, their feelings ignored or redirected for a more appropriate reaction, their childhood games a mass of cleverly disguised training sessions, their hearts and morals pushed shoved and reshaped till all they could really count on was one another for though they where praised highly enough by the town on some occasions, they knew should their powers fade, or should someone newer and cooler appear onsceen they would be discarded replaced and forgotten like last years news.

They knew this and yet threw their own very human need to be loved and cared for did they stay, did they give up everything they had ever might have had hope to be to become as others wanted them to be they gave up all save each other. But it was no surprise when they looked for love else were it was no wonder the Powerpuff Girls turned to the Rowdyruff Boys so alike and yet so oddly different, so seemingly free. The towns people themselves saw the geniousness in these couplings and of course chose the perfect matches, Blossom with Brick after all they where both the leader types and had near matching colors both in shades of red. Buttercup with Butch for there you had the toughest of each group both their fiercest if somewhat clueless and awkward members, and once again their coloring was near the same both in shades of green and black. Than lastly came Bubbles and Boomer the sweetest and cutest members of their respective groups not to mention that they too had the near same colors all but matching in their similar shades of blue.

Each pairing met with the Towns peoples approval of course this was already with the all but spoken assumption that when they all did finally get together that the Rowdyrff Boys would make a sever turn around and become repenting good guys fighting next to their lady loves. All was going according to the Towns peoples plans but who could have expected such a sudden change in heart? Who could have expected the rapid blossoming new unexpected love, and such a desperation of craved reality in eachs manipulated world that would seal the doom of such a travesty? Who could have known? Who could have predicted? Who could have stopped it from happening? I suppose this is where we should start our story the girls are in their final year of high school each playing their manipulated roles quiet well but it is here the first string of discord erupt.

**Chapter 1 "He who knows nothing doubts nothing."**

Buttercup cheered as the final bell rang signaling one of many things, First. Classes were over for the day. Second. It was Friday. Third. No detention and finally.. Fourth... And most important. No monsters destroying Townsville Yessss! Now to meet up with the study holic Blossom and her air headed-er forgetful-ahem lovable sister Bubbles. As quick as a flash she was out the door books, papers, and bag in hand, to quickly to avoid collision with the body that had suddenly appeared before her.

Quiet normally any other human would have been knocked off their feet and sent flying, while she scrambled with apologies and rushed them to the emergency room praying the internal bleeding and the broken bones where of the most minor infractions for the following lecture was usually dictated by said patients injury both from the Mayor and the Professor and then of course the punishment meant spending long grueling hours of patrols, and community service for the next two weekends straight. But then that was for a normal person and gods be praised and damned that this was no normal person.

Instead papers and books went flying and both teens were knocked off their feet at the unexpected attack. By the time the last papers settled eyes opened and sea green met crimson realization struck at the same moment, of the closeness or rather connection of their respective persons to each other. Buttercup sprag away Brick much slower still a devilish gleam appearing in his eyes at Buttercups apparent shock almost horror filled expression as she watched him a hand hovering over her mouth.

"Did you forget so quickly Buttercup? Kisses don't work on us anymore." Brick taunted enjoying the flash of fire in her eyes.

"You ass!" Her hand dropped from its hovered position as it joined her other fisted at her side as she valiantly tried to refrain from physically harming him.

"Now now Buttercup good little girls aren't supposed to curse. Do it again and you'll have to be punished." Brick smiled mockingly an idea popping into his head, the perfect way to to get one up on Butch for blotching up his attempted robbery by blabbing to Buttercup, in his hopes of getting on her good side, and Brick supposed he did for by the time he got home nursing his wounds, all of which Buttercup had personally inflicted, Butch had already been there smiling insanely. However what better than a way to piss of Buttercup, she being the funnest person to fight anyway.

"You bastard!" Bricks smile turned from mocking to wickedly pleased in a millisecond flat as he flashed forward an arm pinned Buttercups arms to her sides holding her body against his own his free hand moved to the back of her neck to manipulate her head as he willed, he turned her head up towards his own before she could think to fight he stared into her impossibly green eyes for but a moment under the pretence of letting her know just exactly what he planned on doing before stealing her upturned lips with his own. It was the simplest of revenges after all.

It was different then kissing Blossom he decided, where as Blossom's kiss was nearly irritatingly spicy Buttercup was sweet like candy or sugar or just-just undefinably sweet. At her gasp of outraged shock and sudden bought of struggles as she over came said shock he deviled deeper motive forgotten, his strength of grip tightening almost painfully against her as her struggles increased. He liked it, or at least he did till her knee found his groin and like every other male his haze was broken and he fell to his knees in pain the following punch to the face that sent him careening into the far wall was in if only in his mind unwarranted. He caught a look at her as he crashed into the wall she was panting her face stained red her eyes livid and Brick couldn't ever recall seeing a more desirable or beautiful site.

With speed and movements almost to fast to see save her trade mark green glow she was gone and so were her once scattered books and papers, save one which had landed amongst his own, of course he recognized it immediately as he shoved his own things into his bag belatedly realizing he should have shoved them in there before he had left his classroom. There was absolutely no way he could have not recognized her distinct.. artistry, for there was no way He would doodle in the top corner of the page his brothers and his own defeat with a smiling Buttercup standing over their prone forms her fist raised in triumph. He had to hand it to the girl she sure had an imagination. He picked up the page and scanned it finding full of nothing but drawings and doodles, monsters, creatures, villains, robots, and most of which he knew for a fact Buttercup had defeated by herself while a few others she had defeated with the help of her sisters. It was only the text at the bottom of the page that had him infuriated for it read in bold and rather script like print ' Most Easily Defeated' most easily defeated was he?!

He'd show her. What better way to show her than to use the most valuable information attained this day, and they say you didn't learn anything of real importance at school. It appeared that the undefeatable Buttercup had a most becoming weakness. She didn't like to be kissed. Bricks toung shout out to briefly taste the faint sweet tang that remained behind, savoring its flavor with a near bitter reverence. Oh would he enjoy this. Bricks laugh was evil and near hair raising in the silence of the empty hallway, it's echo is said to be ever present to this day when one is alone by themselves.

Time to find Buttercup. With jerky movement attributed to the impatient the rest of his straying paperwork and Buttercups doodles where shoved into his pack which was then loaded on to his shoulder as he sped off in the direction that he'd seen Buttercup disappear.

'Ready or not here I come.'

Buttercup was thankful that this time she was able to prevent a head on collision with the body that appeared in front of her, then again it also helped that this particular body was expecting her.

"Buttercup your late! Did you get detention again? The Professor is going to be vivid!"

"No Bubbles I didn't get detention again-I was mearly caught up in the hall." The red blush that lit her cheeks a pail pink was all but impossible to hide from the ever seemingly superficial Bubbles as Buttercup unwittingly called up the image of what just happened in the hall way with Brick.

"Oh! You met up with Butch didn't you..." Bubbles trailed off suggestively.

"No-I-!"

"Butch and Buttercup sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love."

"Bubbles!" Buttercup nearly growled at her the once faint blush on her cheeks now gone as thought never having ever been. Bubbles knew better.

"Then comes marriage."

"BUBBLES! Shut up! I didn't meet Butch in the hallway he wasn't even at school today you twit!"

"Well..Then why were you blushing?"

"Because something embarrassing happened." She wasn't lieing...

"Oh.."

"Where is Blossom?"

"She said she had to cancel, she has finals to study for and worry about and to call her if anything happens that we can't handle and not to bother with the faluse alarm like last time, she's got the Mayor on speed dial." Just the the slightest hint of an unhappy frown marred Buttercups face for but a split second so quickly that only their current stalker caught, a frown now marring his own face at the unexpected news.

"So Buttercup did you really get us passes to that new little club in China Town? Like that's nearly impossible not even Princess could get a pass, even after she complained to her Daddy. How did you do it?" The superior looking smug Buttercup was back leaving no trace of the brief glimpse of grief that had so slightly cast a shadow threw her seemingly impenetrable armor, was it truly his imagination their current stalker wondered while listening in with not even slightly veiled interest especially now that they had ever so successfully derailed his previous plans for this Friday evening.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Aww come on Buttercup.."

"Nope. Now come on its time to get ready, did you get the costume I told you?"

"But why did I have to get it? It so ugly."

"That's not the point Bubbles it's part of the celebration you can take it off at midnight anyway everyone does. Now lets go." With that they were off a single figure emerged from its hiding place against the lockers unnoticed his crimson eyes glinting with a selfish pleasure that only the truly greedy can posses. A new club in China Town hum? Maybe it was time to crash a party.

By the time Brick got to the club he was absolutely jolly with glee as the hours ticked by however his patience grew thin jolly joy whatever the hell it had been wasn't there anymore and alcohol was refusing to console him. Though at 11:30 he decided to wait out the celebration climax his own mask begining to irritate him but so long as it kept Buttercup or any of the Powerpuff girls for that matter from recognizing him well and there was too the fact though as unhighly likely as it was that he had over looked Buttercup after all there where so very few females he could ever imagine seeing in combat boots pants and short black hair barely styled in this particular club and out of those that where wearing such items not a single one actually matched her weight height or particular body build and after spending the entirely of his life fighting her and her sisters one would have to give him due accreditation.

Although he doubted the girls any of them would recognize him the only true give away to his identity was his signature red baseball cap but it like time was something that would never change, no one would dare to touch it or even mention removing it for if they did they would not be conscious long enough to fully regret their actions only later doing so when they woke in intensive care two weeks later. Not even Blossom tried anymore to attain it from him the few fights they had gotten into about it well lets just say the battles that were soon to develop as she tried to grab it from him to this day they were still talked about. Though no one save one, namely well Him dared to openly laugh and mock Blossom's defeat.

For some stupid reason she had wanted his hat as proof of her claim on him just because so many other females in their school where gaining possessions from their boyfriends and what not, didn't mean Blossom should automatically expect the same. Hell! They wern't even dating yet as every time they tried she bailed on him like today! However he could forgive and forget this time and all the others that is saying so long as something came along to improve his continence. No sooner had the thought made it to his head then his eyes where caught and feasted upon an obviously experienced dancer and her ever lush body her mind thigh lenght black leather skirt rising just a bit higher with every leath twist of her hips doing more things to his body than he would ever admit in fact it was a full minute before he could tear his eyes away from her well toned legs to take in the rest of her well developed body, her white tank top seemed to glow in the black lights like a beacon ever beckoning him and he could but wonder in his sudden stuperment how he had over looked such beauty before.

It was a minute before Brick realized he wasn't the only appreciative audience in the room and as it was, it was all he could do to get to her first, but then again who could blame him? With a body like hers he could find no fault in his actions. However Brick realized something rather suddenly as he pulled the female to himself he had never really danced before. Granted he had been roped into doing a dance with Blossom, Never again. She was far more clumsy than he, and she was far from light footed, you'd think with as agile as she was with fighting and school work she would naturally be just as good at this. No. No she was not there was no hope. She should never try to even think about dancing ever, ever, Ever again.

The female in front of him however.. regardless of his less than gentlemanly actions and current behavior began to dance against him pressed to intimately against him his face heated behind his mask and he was suddenly grateful for both staying and not tearing off his mask the moment he grew irritated with its presence and grab another less covering but still usable mask in its place. Brick began to tentatively mimic her moves pressing and grinding his body against her own. Brick was decided, he would have to come here more often he liked this.. He could smell her, her scent was nearly indistinguishable a soft lull against his senses and he decided after a deep intake of her nearly familiar fragrance he liked that too, her mask kept the majority of her features hidden from his view but he had a good vantage point to see her parted nearly pouty mouth white teeth visible as she smiled, at him? Who knew, but he couldn't draw his eyes away from her glossed lips, what did they taste like? He asked himself bewitched.

More than glad that the Powerpuff Girls had unknowingly ditched him no doubt if Buttercup caught him in this particular position wrapped around an unknown female a rather nasty brawl would break out and a fight was the very last thing on his mind at that moment, he was fully intent on enjoying this to the fullest. Damn why couldn't Blossom look this good in a mini skirt? What's more who the hell starts studying for finals four months early anyway?!

"Ladies and Gentlemen announcing five minutes to midnight, the count down has begun." True enough several of the little clubs TV's near the bar area popped up at little timer. Brick turned his attention back down to the female in his arms a devilish smirk appearing on his visible lips, surprised when a light blush spread across her visible face but passed it off, hey just because someone couldn't see his whole face didn't mean he wasn't damn hot! His train of thought was broken as she pressed ever closer to him as the beat of the music changed. What could he say..he rather like this one. In fact he was rather surprised he hadn't been slapped yet as he had taken quiet a few unlikely liberties with her body such as touching her rather fine ass his hand even now was stopped at the lower of her back his fingers twitched against the curve but then again it was all he could do to keep from roaming his hands all over her small well proportioned body he wanted to more than he'd ever wanted anything he could ever recalled before, but he didn't, afraid that to do so would send her scampering away in fear and right now with her fitting against him so perfectly if painfully he couldn't.

It was only when the music hit its climax that he stopped her from moving unable to bear the curiosity that bit into him rather savagely he had to see her face everything about her struck an almost eerily familiar cord within him but not in a bad way he just had to know had to find out. Slowly but surely he maneuvered them out of the jivating throng of people to where the less than the best aquard to intermediate dancers were trying to gain a rhythm they where better off forgotten and giving up hope. That however was when he heard it as the music died and the lights began to flash his partner was looking up at him in curiosity and if he wasn't mistaken a bit of annoyance and he found himself all the more excited to see her face he had to see it. Hell he couldn't explain it they hadn't even been dancing for that long he'd lost track after the fifth dance but it was a compulsion to strong for even the strong willed Brick to ignor not that he was even bothering to try.

"10...9..." Brick stared into her eyes left uncovered by her mask, but still impossible to judge her actual eye color, however the glint he could imagin seeing there made him all the more determined to see.

"5..4..3" Brick released his grasp reluctantly from her to grab her mask and his own after all the least he could do for the girl would be to let her have the pleasure of knowing just who she was dancing with, especially with as much as she pleased him. No sooner was the last second shouted aloud than did two things happen at once the first being Brick ripped off both their masks but before either himself or his dancing partner catch a look at each other the lights where dashed somebody screamed to their near immediate left and cayous began it was only reflex alone that had him grabbing the girl before they were nearly violently shoved off the dance floor. 'God fucking dammit!' Brick held the girl in his arms rather tightly as he backed them away from the majority of the frantic people. He would see her face dammit!

"Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen a slight technical difficultly if you all would be patient but a moment we'll have this party restarted!" A man shouted to the screaming crowd who began to quiet but Brick didn't care his eyes already adjusted to the darkness another benefit of being superhuman. He couldn't take his eyes away from the girls profile her face still veiled to him but it appeared that even in the darkness her eyes seemed to glint green then again it could also be the green glow sticks that where being passed amongst the people on the dance floor. Her face was tilted up towards him and he wondered staring at her very white teeth as she smiled up at him if she could see him too, but that thought to was lossed as he stared at her mouth.

Really he couldn't help himself or at least-maybe..he gave in. His fist caught at the nape of her neck clenching in the unlucky strands of silky hair that happened to be resting there, before he lowered his head to hers moving slowly letting his intent be known to her before he kissed her. Good gods where all girls save Blossom sweet? The fact that the girl had yet to protest or even pull away from his less than gentle and or gentlemanly behavior was all the more incentive Brick needed to crush her against him flying for a better feel, a better taste, and found the better in the fact she let him. The fact that she had yet to touch him in anyway not in the least bothering him in fact her efforts had her pinned against a wall as he lost himself in her sweetness, tasting, touching, petting..exploring.

Be it much surprised to anyone not his brothers if they bothered to pry..they didn't because to do so would incur his own attention and he was quite sure Buttercup would be very interested in any dirt he could dig up on Butch, wither he fooled with anyone else or not...Not to mention should little Bubbles find out that her charming little Romeo wasn't always the saint he pretended to be...But to be totally honest Brick had never once indulged in the pleasures of this magnitude before the only girls he'd ever touched in even a some what sensual way where Blossom of course and well Buttercup, and from the two of them the only one he could compare the girl in his arms to was Buttercup she was sweet like Buttercup though with the lingering taste of alcohol from his own cruses to the bar or her own he didn't know but it was pleasant enough he supposed wondering faintly what she would taste like without the alcohol dulling his senses.

The hand removing his hat registered very briefly to the back of his senses the fact this was the only hand save his own to Ever touch his hat should have brought a stronger reaction from him like a busted face but no he was too immersed in what he was doing at the moment to even bother to care when her once limp hands finally began to curl themselves into his hair the violent shiver that shot down his spine at the action had nothing to do with being cold or angry. No instead he liked how her hand of their own violation began to guide threw his hair, nails softly raking against his scalp sending goosebumps down him in waves as well as massaging his scalp with soft stroking fingers. Reluctantly Brick broke his kiss he wanted more, he wanted to know.. was she as sweet everywhere too? His mouth moved trailing nipping at her neck the sounds that erupted at his abrupt action made him groan quietly in pain suddenly, she groaned nearly silently by his ear an action he felt more than heard as he attached his mouth to her collar bone her voice husky to his ears.

"Much better without the hat." Her nails followed her quiet statement raking mildly from his scalp to his neck and he couldn't prevent the gasp that left his lips at the action but a sudden clarity burst threw his mind and it was then just as suddenly made up. Brick pulled away from her kissing her soundly before she could have a chance to protest and he turned from her spotting his hat immediately a small distance away from him, he quickly moved to retrieve it, holding it with a sort of reverence as anyone would their most treasured possession. Brick couldn't tell you what made him do it, why he would chose to give his most precious item to someone he didn't even know. All he could tell if only to his own mind only was that he wanted some way to clam this one, sure he knew next to nothing about her but he new he liked her and wanted too.

Brick grabbed her hand placing his hat there not even the slightest bit of hesitation on his mind or in his actions, he kissed her as if sealing the deal, kissing the very breath from both their lungs before he broke their kiss once more.

"Keep it it's yours." Her head tilted at a quizzical angle so eerily familiar that a not entirely unpleasant jolt ran threw him but it was ignored.

"So you can remember me by."

"Hmmm-?" With that they were kissing again and dimly Brick registered the return of the music and the fade on of the lights and even more dimly did he register seeing Buttercups face, but he couldn't find the will to care, even with the daunting threat that Buttercup could tell Blossom, and that would be utter hell not to mention she would probably kick his ass here and now for consorting with another and he wouldn't be able to take a breath without wincing for days after ward. He should care he knew but he couldn't no instead he pressed the female he was kissing as if the world would end should he ever stop and backed her into the sturdy wall behind her neatly pinning her inviting frame against his own.

Brick finally broke for air and got the first real view of his mystery girl his face turned ashen white his brain began to systematically shut down from over load. His mystery girl..was..was Buttercup...it took a minute to process that thought and to get his daft brain to process what his eyes were trying to tell him. He'd been Kissing Buttercup! He'd-he'd...he'd.. Buttercup seemed just as stunned as he and for once no smart mouth retort came from her mouth at his expense, if fact she moved not an inch her green eye large unguarded and completely vulnerable he wanted to kiss her, again his head moved to do so before he'd realized he had moved but the flash of red caught his attention before his lips could do more than briefly brush across her own. It was his hat held within her clenched hand pressed to her bosom and a sudden clarity broke threw him and he jumped back instantly missing the connection of their persons however he caught himself before he could do something foolish and with one last look at the flushed wide eyed vulnerable Buttercup and he was out of there flying home as if hells hounds themselves were at his heels. So quickly did he make it inside that not a one of his brothers noticed his arrival save for the slamming of the door but neither brother bothered to come and see him as both were content with their placing at the moment so no sooner had the door slammed shut then Brick was under his covers fully dressed and all his mind blissfully blank though thoughts feelings answers questions all of this just brimmed the surface ready to face but with consequence however he didn't give them leave to rise and to shocked to disobey his mind allowed them to be held back for the time being.

Praying for sleep, he was both relieved when it was granted and thankless as his hauntings came to him to plegue his dreams no longer suppressed by his conscious mind, the sweet tang on his lips following him long into dream land.

Buttercup sat on her bed hat held in her lap her hands all but cradling it. What had possessed him to give her his hat? Why him anyway? She hadn't known shed been dancing with him! Really she hadn't, she never would have..Blossom was going to be so pissed! Had he done it on purpose? Maybe he was just gagging and this wasn't the hat he always wore...but it looked like it..But why had he kissed her? Was he cheating on Blossom? Was he trying to get some sort of revenge of some kind? But how had he known where she'd be? Was it a coincidence? He probably hadn't known it was her threw the mask. Then why had she let a stranger kiss her in the first place? She could blame it on the alcohol.. but she had wanted to kiss him well not Brick but the man who had held her in his arms she'd liked how he had held her it was her only excuse and a very poor one at that, but not Brick, never him it wasn't supposed to be him. Brick was Blossoms, Butch liked her she was supposed to date Butch he liked fighting they had a lot in common she and Brick didn't have anything in common...

Ok well he liked to fight too but that was a Rowdyruff Boys trait as it was hers. Maybe Brick did that to all the girls and he was just living up to his image as a bad boy play boy? But why kiss Her they hated each other, they where mortal enemies. Maybe he li-.

"Buttercup?" Faster than the eye could see the hat was stuffed under her pillow out of sight and then she was once again sitting as she had been with an unfaked look of exhaustion settling itself upon her features.

"Buttercup?" The door to the Powerpuff Girls shared bedroom opened to reveal a ruffled looking teary eyed Bubbles who's look drastically changed as she saw Buttercup lounging on the bed. Yep she still needed to work on her acting she might be able to pull the look off for anyone who wasn't a sister or paying close enough attention but Buttercup was too familiar with her 'come you must pity and console me and give me attention and then tomorrow buy me something I know is going to cost you at least half a years worth of allowance' ploy.

"Buttercup you left me all by myself..!" The teary eyes and now for extra added effect as though her previous slip had been nothing more than a trick of the light a teary voice entered to match. But Buttercup couldn't deal with this at the moment it was emotional it was confusing as well added to the day she had had so far and she had no one to hit to take out her anxieties on really it was just too much for a girl to handle.

"Bubbles not now k' I don't feel so well right now and I'm tired. I'm sorry ok I'll make it up to you another time." Buttercup finished as soon as she saw placation ease the line of a determined pout on Bubbles face but Buttercup knew better than to assume she was satisfied no doubt first thing in the morning she would go and tattle to Blossom and then she'd never hear the end of it for making Blossom miss her studies to comfort the 'greiving' Bubbles. However right now she couldn't bring herself to care. Quickly so as to avoid suspicion Buttercup readied herself for bed keeping a close but unnoticed eye on Bubbles for if she was suspicious of her behavior she was not skilled enough to keep it from her expression for long. It was only after the lights were turned off and both she and Bubbles were securely tucked into bed that she allowed herself to relax and drift off to sleep the slight snors from Bubbles confirming her to be dead to the world for Bubbles ever the superficial perfectionist would never allow herself to even pretend to have such a grievous fault even for the benefit of information or direness the situation.

Finally relaxed Buttercup drifted as she curled herself further into a more comfortable position her hand of its own violation moved under her pillow and grasped the hat there and with that in hand she was finally asleep and for the first time in her life she slept dreamlessly no longer fighting the demons of the world and protecting the world from harm or disaster she simply slept peacefully till morning. Her grasp of the red hat tightening and unyielding even in her sleep and unknown to anyone even herself a smile crept on her face peaceful and almost care free.

**A.N.**Hey me here I hate it when people always put their comments before the story because most people don't read them anyway. Sorry let me rephrase I don't read them anyway. Moving on just so you know I know this story is moving a little fast for most tastes and one probably can't understand the main gist of it all yet but worry not my fine readers flamers and critics the story will continue to go on with a high probability of all this continuing throwout this stories life time that is till the end when it either all comes together for you or well it dosen't but I still have high hopes. One of those particular hopes is that I will get a least one review hell you can tell me how poor my English is don't care and I know the pairing is different but I have been studying Bricks character and I just couldn't see a way to get past his whole sexist idealism with Blossom so well yeah that's why the stories starting out as it is but hey if you haven't please read the introduction it is part of the over all story. Anyway thank you for tuning in! The Author Possesivebastard


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer I do not own The Powerpuff Girls)

Two Days Later Monday

Bubbles looked to Blossom as Buttercup left them at the massive entrance of their school speed flying threw the hallways leaving them to land in midst the massive crowd of students to mingle before class.

"Blossom do you think that somethings wrong with- Blossom. Blossom? Blossom!!" Blossom looked to Bubbles her eyes finally stopping the search for the elusive head of red hair but he could be late as he always was or nearly always was besides for him to be here this early there had to be a very special reason such as a stink bomb in the main heater conduct or a skunk in the principal office or explosives rigged around the gym to blow it sky high and hopefully the, in their eyes, evil gym instructor Ms. Ball. But they had done that two weeks ago and they weren't exactly known for their repeatious repetitions.

"Oh sorry Bubbles I was kind of..looking for Brick-I sort of blew off our date on Friday when I went to study." Bubbles gasp of horror though partially feigned had Blossoms head sinking miserably.

"Blossum you didn't!? After he finally agreed and promised not to do any evil on Friday! He didn't! He'd been good just about all week too! Yet still you blew him off now what's he going to think?!" Buttercup was totally forgotten as Bubbles contemplated this new found horror.

"What if he loses interest in you ?? I've heard guys do that and then they move onto another girl just like that." Bubbles snapped her fingers for emphasise all but freaking out where she stood as she thought of all the possibilities, Blossom mean while tried to comfort the nearly hysterical Bubbles.

"Bubbles Please!" Bubbles became silent as she listened intently to what was sure to be comforting words from her all knowing sister.

"Just because we've had one failed attempt does not mean he's moved on, or is ever going to. We're meant to be together, you need to remember there is no one better for Brick than myself. We are both leaders, tacticians, geniuses, popular, super-powered, we are both quite fond of the color red, we have taken all of the same classes, or at least those he was able to take, we both have many things in common like..like...-and we both make the perfect couple, we where made to be simple as that." Blossom finished reciting an all knowing air about her that made one think she had just won the noble prize in fact in her head she might have just been doing that we shall never know as she drifted off into space staring at nothing lost within her own head of imaginings.

"Blossum."

"Yes Bubbles?" Blossom asked still not all there her mind on auto pilot as she continued to drift in thought.

"Blllllloooooooosssssuuuummmm!!" Blossom snapped back rather rudely into reality hating it more than anything when Bubbles called her name in that whine high pitched ringing tone that forever seemed to echo in her head long after Bubbles was gone.

"What is it Bubbles?" Blossom just barley able to keep from snapping at her and she might have had she not seen her white face bleached from its once healthy glow, dread began to fill her as she saw this look and turned her head to catch the site Bubbles horror stricken glaze rested upon. However the near frantic rhythm of her heart ebbed away some as she spotted Brick with his brothers, suspiciously early. It was only then she noticed and her heart nearly stopped completely at the notice of his ever present hat missing. He never took it off not ever! Brick never let anyone touch his hat much less get in rage close enough to even think about tempting fate.

Not just that but even when they kissed he always held her hands down to her sides not even trusting her enough to touch his oh so prized hat, or get anywhere near his head. He wouldn't just take it off at a whim he loved that accursed thing to much. Brick himself seemed to be looking for something as his eyes continually scanned the crowds even over Blossom and Bubbles but seeing as they apparently didn't have what he was looking for a brief skim and his eyes were moving on as if he hadn't just looked upon his unofficial girlfriend, and her sister. His brothers behind him as without his direct guidance for some trouble making stood around doing something they liked to do best when they didn't think the Powerpuff Girls were around watching, they were picking on the unfortunate youths of their school and snickering at their misfortune.

However in the simple fact alone that they were not picking at Brick for his missing other piece meant one of two things either they totally accepted his story on why it was not currently upon his person or he had been without it for a while already and had already beaten the crap out of each of them for their taunting and they were wise enough to know when to stop when Brick was pissed enough to resort to their actual murders which in and of itself had only happened a rumored one time and for the most part he just enjoyed kicking the crap out of both of them but then again so did Butch the only salvageable one in Bubbles always audible opinion was Boomer. Then again no surprise there either.

Blossom moved to take the initiative and talk to him civilly about all of this to both sate her curiosity and the ache in her chest, in fact she had just been floating up in the air to go to him therefore bypassing many of the students in her way when he suddenly seemed to spy what he was looking for and then he was gone in a flash of red. Blossom froze midair indecisive as wither or not to follow but upon her perpetual vision did she see a flash of red dart in to the male restroom so quickly in fact that someone was knocked in with him.

'So maybe he really had to go?' Blossom decided she would try and make small talk later and find out the answers to her ever burning questions at lunch after all he should be more receptive then, after all the whole of Townsville knew Brick was far from a morning person best get him when he'd had a chance to cool down especially after her rather insulting skipping on their date. Yes that was what she'd do she confirmed mentally. It was not even minutes later a poor boy was rather literally thrown from the restroom and the door slammed shut with a rather hard snap, and Blossom was able to have first hand witness to her genius definitely not a morning person. With that she landed and turned back to the still gaping Bubbles.

"Don't worry Bubbles I'll talk to him later at lunch and just see if we can't get this whole mess straitened out. So stop fussing I am sure there is a logical explanation for all of this and at lunch we will have our answers but for now lets head to class after all if we go now we'll be able to get good seats!" By the time Blossom finished her speech she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince Bubbles...or herself, but she avoided the question as easily as the answer as she headed off with Bubbles to Bubbles favorite subject and the only class she was currently passing with a solid A and if pluses had been available at this school she would have had one of those too with a little smiley face attached. Art.

This particular class contained all of the Rowdyruff boys though not exactly by choice it was either this or P.E. with the one the only male hating particularly the rowdyruff boys, and completely sexist byast and Buttercup loving instructor they had in school. It was also Buttercups current class as her artistic talents where more developed towards whopping upon the, in Ms. Balls own words weaker sex. In fact each and every game sport event or activity she gave out was made to humiliate destroy and utterly decimate those of the opposite sex and if neither guys nor girls could to it Buttercup could and as the rowdyruff boys couldn't afford to get expelled from this particular school they refrained from entering Ms. Balls P.E. class as even when every male thought she deserved any beatings coming her way she had her almighty protector Buttercup so male tail beware! Buttercup was not only out to destroy egos, but the very manliness of men itself, to in her mind and quite a few of her supporters, Ms. Ball being among a vastly growing few, was to keep the male testosterone down to a more manageable level. So the rowdyruff boys avoided the gym at all possible unless it was to pull a cruel prank/attempted homicide/in their own minds and a vastly growing number of other male minds justice.

However for the most part it would be a rare occurrence in which the powerpuff girls had classes together as their interests remained nearly incompatible as Blossom herself was taking mostly AP courses Bubbles taking mostly free lance electives and Buttercup well Blossom would have to suppose she was taking the most physically taxing courses possible as for the simple fact that the professor found her grades adequate enough not to complain and lecture about them as he did Bubbles and did not praise her as he so often was to do for herself and her unblemished perfect full score grades well there really was no reason to find out or seek interest in Buttercups own school work as she was often forced to do with Bubbles to help the struggling teen besides more than anyone Buttercup was more then capable of taking care of herself. Blossom signed as she took out a book almost automatically and began reading as she waited for the early bell to ring and the teacher to appear. Sometimes it was hard being the smart one but she supposed it was what helped added to her allure after all brawn brain and beauty there was no way Brick could resist her...Blossom deviled deeper into her book hoping to escape all further thoughts of Brick there was no need right now she could wait till lunch and get her answers and stop her musings there was probably so logical an explanation her mind just could not grasp it. Irritated now for the first time in her life Blossom slammed closed her book unable to focus and looked at the clocked tapping her foot impatiently oddly reminiscent of her fiery dark headed sister.

Brick looked high and low for Buttercup. 'Where could she be?' he had dragged his brothers here early even, just so as not to look too oddly suspicious and get those annoying stalkers watching him ever more than usual to report any unseemly and or unscrupulous behavior to the powerpuff girls as soon as possible. But he had to find Buttercup and find out what the hell she had done to him! Just look already he was acting odd again just by appearing early for he knew of the powerpuff girls penchant for being the ever goody-goody early morning people hell he'd been waiting twenty minutes all ready just waiting for them to appear and wouldn't you know it they appear and his heart speeds up upon siting Blossom and Bubbles and then slows down again when he sees that Buttercup is not among them what the hell was she skipping today because she knew he'd be here and demand that she fix whatever the hell she had done?

Sure his brothers accepted his story on meeting a beautiful girl and giving his hat to her for the good time..sure he fibbed..maybe. But damn it Buttercup wasn't supposed to be pretty or beautiful at all she was the enemy! She was supposed to be just a bit of fun to pass the time. So why couldn't he stop seeing her? Wanting to kiss her? Wanting to wa- Damn it! He was only supposed to want to fight her! What the hell?! Not even Blossom's face could trigger that familiar feeling between nausea and heartburn he always used to get when he was looking at her. Now she was just another nameless face in the crowd unless he was looking for her. But then what happened to that feeling he didn't feel like that for Buttercup just the thought of her and he felt warm just sort of light and his heart became tight and he felt so-so-Oh To Hell! He shouldn't feel anything for her save revulsion hate and a grudging amount of respect for her courage and fighting skills. So what the Hell had she done to him?!

His eyes still scanned restlessly threw the crowds and throngs of nameless people searching for the a sight of the elusive green and black that was uniquely Buttercup. In fact looking so hard for her he didn't realise he'd over looked her until his third scan of the crowd around him, but as his eyes connected with her form his minds eye flashed him with pictures of their night at the club, which had him in turn suppressing the blush that tried to make its way to his face. What the hell was Buttercup doing wearing a skirt granted nearly eighty percent of the time that was indeed what any of the powerpuff girls where caught wearing however this one was no where near the all but prudish ones her sisters where wearing and what she normally wore but then again it was neither the mini she wore the night at the club however in his eyes at that moment with the way she was nearly intimately whispering in some other boys ear and looking so soft while smiling gently she might as well have been.

She-she kissed Him damn it! She wasn't supposed to go whispering in another boys ear and look-look so-so..his heart skipped a beat before beginning to pound madly. Buttercup kissed Him! She wasn't supposed to go off and find somebody else. Angrily he rushed her as she began to float away from the boy and just as quick so she did not spot him he grabbed her and slammed her threw the nearest available door away from most of the prying eyes and before she could orientate herself he had her rather harshly pinned against the wall and as soon as she caught sight of him fire blazed in her eyes promising a rather painful retribution and suddenly he couldn't stand it anymore and gave into the temptation that had been pledging him since he left her that night at the club. Brick's lips smashed nearly brutally against Buttercups as though he was trying to forever bury his urge to do so by giving in this once kissing her unresponsive lips as though he need do so to survive. However while his mind registered that she did not respond as he had secretly wanted her too she didn't push him away either. Though unknown to him she was too shocked to do much of anything at that moment. Was it possible his mind asked him that she wanted him to kiss her? He didn't know.

Bricks musings where cut short however as the sound of a stall thumping open was heard, he pulled away slightly to glare murderiously over his shoulder. Buttercup was too shocked once again to disobey the order he sent her as his hand clenched with near brusing force at least for them on her throat his eyes moved back to hers nearly scalding her in their intensity as he all but hissed at her.

"Don't move." With that said he moved further away getting in a good scan of their surrounding berating himself for not doing so sooner, they appeared to be in the male lavatory and with that completed he moved to fast for the eye to see to remove the only other occupant in the room save for himself and Buttercup. Then with a quick and rather uncaring jerk the unnamed male was thrown from the room sent soaring threw the air out the door and then said door was slammed shut and locked in hopes of warding off unwanted intruders. With another flash of red he was once again standing in front of Buttercup who had not yet moved from where he had last had her, however the calculating eyes in which she now studied him with where all too familiar a more than positive sign that her shock had wained.

"Don't even think about leaving!" He growled at her grabbing her in the same moment once more pinning her to the wall, well aware that if he didn't persuade her quickly he was going to have a rather escalating brawl on his hands, with none of the answers he wanted forth coming.

"What have you done to me?" he asked softly lowering his head to rest upon her chest in what he hoped wasn't the pretense of listening to her heart beat and not because he wanted to feel her breasts. Her heart beat was erratic unlike anything he had ever heard before but steady and very much like the girl herself and as he listened to her heart beat he began to calm and relax.

"What do you mean what have I done to you ? Your the one who can't keep is lips to himself! I haven't done anything!" Granted though most of what she said did ring true he refused to believe it she Had to have done something there was no way he would feel like this by himself, there was no way he should feel any of this at all!

"Liar, you had to have done something their is no way I should feel like this on my own." He said it quietly calm still even then.

"What do you feel?" Was it just him or was their hesitancy in her voice?

"What?"

"I asked what do you feel you ass. Obviously if we find out what you feel then we can find the cause and stop it and stop you from kissing me." Brick smiled wickedly.

"Why are you smiling?!" Buttercup demanded and Brick for the life of him couldn't guess how she saw it with his face buried in her cleavage but then again knowing him as well as she probably did she might have just guessed but then again with his knew found problems he didn't know how anyone could predict him anymore. Brick all but reluctantly pulled his head away from her chest reminding himself this was Buttercup and he'd seen better though at the moment he'd forgotten who however he couldn't stop the pleased grin that split his face.

"Because." She glared at him when he wasn't more forth coming.

"Because?" He nipped her lips enjoying more than he should and ever had before the flash of angry fire that lit her eyes and the subtle hit of vulnerability he could all but see in her eyes and stature.

"Because I started kissing you before I started to feel like this." ok maybe-oh hell!

"Well than maybe muphh!!" Brick was kissing her again before she could finish cutting her off really he couldn't help himself she struggled then as though trying to break free but his hold upon her mearly tightened the hand he had at the nape of her neck pinching harshly as the arm pining down her arms kept her all but firmly planted against the wall and his body and eventually she stopped trying to fight him and soon enough she began to respond and in reward the hand at the nape of her neck released its grip to tangle in the silky hair there holding her head in easy surrender to his wanderings. The arm trapping her own down released if only to wrap around her waist in attempt to mold her body to his own. One of her free hands went up to tangle in his own hair.

Brick was content to ravage her thus however he was not expecting for the hand in his hair to yank his head all but viciously back which was more or less due to the fact the one ripping it back wasn't at the best of advantages when the attempt was made rather than she wasn't trying to hurt him. His sound of outrage was cut off before it could fully begin however as her mouth descended upon his own he groaned instead as the sweetness of her mouth returned to him all previous pain forgotten and yet he refused to be dominated by anyone and his tongue encouraged hers to battle and again his hands were petting her his own heart beat drowning out almost everything else all but audible he was sure. Brick realised in that one moment he couldn't stop..no he didn't want to stop even as his body began reacting in ways it never had before he felt heavy and achy on fire and yet at the same time more powerful than ever he could ever recall feeling before-and.. he liked it.

No rather he was thrilled at the sensation now rippling threw him and who would have guessed that the one to inspire such a thing would be the hell fighter and near indestructible Buttercup?.. His hand wander down to the back of her right thigh lifting it so she wrapped her leg around his hip holding it in place as his body slid forward as close as was humanly possible her chest pressed tightly against his own, her privates flushed with his own, legs entangled in each others. It was more intimacy than Brick had ever had with anyone and he was intent on enjoying every last minute of it. His body coursing with nearly unfounded and forbidden pleasures nothing could have broken this moment for him.

Well at least he was sure that nothing could have, however no sooner had the brief flicker of thought broken threw his tattered mind to proccess then something did just that. A rather loud bell rang cutting threw the haze his mind had settled in and where he wanted to return, he groaned into the lip lock he was in and yet now more than ever was he determined to ignore it. Unfortunetly for him Buttercup did not seem to share the same mind frame as he and immedatly pulled away breaking their nearly mad kiss gasping in oxygen as she did so her senses far from alert, which was something Brick could tell immedatly and took full advantage of, in fact he got as far as the second barely brief kiss before a loud bang was heard reverberating on the lavatory door.

Brick regretfully lowered Buttercup having lifted her up and against him sometime during their kiss as the bangs became more repetitive and louder by the second. Briefly ignoring the pounding at the door Brick nipped at the still recovering Buttercups lips promising to himself if the banging stopped right at this moment he would not try and seek vengeance on the would be if he didn't stop now dead man banging. The banging didn't stop and Brick once again found his head lowering to Buttercups chest to rest his head upon it as they both gasped and panted in new breath trying to regain their barrings. Her rapid heart beat helping to calm his own rushing blood, and Brick righted himself as he heard her heart calm down to the irregular beat that he had heard before taking in her flushed face and faintly misty eyes a resolve settling in his breast then. Then in a voice that carried with it a calm finality to it that his own never had before he uttered.

"We are not finished here." A last sering kiss and he broke away his hand a shackle on her wrist as he pulled her along as he marched towards the door and with an impatient flick of his wrist the door was unlocked and the persistent grating pounding finally halted, unfortunately for the poor fool who had done such way too late for Bricks previous offer was retracted by this time and with a swift powerful kick the door burst off its hinges flying forward from Brick and crashing hard into the afore mentioned fool the momentum and force of both still enough to send the door and student crashing into the far wall cracking the wall and more than a few bones of the unfortunate student who fell limply in a rather ungraceful heap under the unhinged door. He was completely ignored however and left to watch a a red and green blur left the lavatory he had been frantically pounding upon before he completely lost consciousness.

A.N Hey me here I wanted to thanks Fanficfan001 for the review and would like to say the update if for you and thank you for the information. Sorry if this chapter comes out as a disappointment but the show must go on. Like I said on my first word to the people this story isn't expected so don't suspect don't draw conclusions and please don't assume I am testing the boundaries of well alot of things and it is highly likely I am to offend some people I don't intend to but I would still like to be well would still like my work read and critiqued and or flamed and or well compliments are loved sooo... well granted I didn't say this at first but I'm saying it now. But I did say this: This story is fast paced and more than just alot but it is necessary for the ending..Why? Because if anyone wants to read the ending I must hurry and finish the story or I'm sorry to say my small mind will lose will to update and we all know those stories no? Anyway on a last note I'll update again as soon as I get a least one more review and until then well Bye! From:

Possesivebastard!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own the Powerpuff Girls

Lunch was a rather interesting affair considering both Brick and Buttercup had skipped their first and or second period classes both had been granted the ever-gift of after school detention which Brick for the first time in his life was both not planning to skip, and by some odd chance look forward too. Although as he found himself contemplating this, he found a dismaying site as he watched Blossom approach him, it was quick memory alone that helped to remind himself, he was supposed to like Blossom-no wait he liked Blossom..yes that was right...maybe.. Brick flashed a quick smirk at her approach. That was before a flash of green and black flickered in his perceptual vision. He turned his head to look at her and watch as she looked cautiously left then right then up around in a full circle as if to spot something, and he could feel amusement fill him then, all but sure she was on the look out for him. Brick watched as Buttercup took a sharp corner fleeing from his line of site and into the court yard. He made to follow his smirk changing before prying eyes to a full blown smile.

Thoughts and promises to himself to finish what they had started filled his mind as he made to follow, the no doubt jubilant Buttercup who thought she had oh so cleverly avoided him. However no sooner had he made to do all the thoughts running threw his head good then he was stopped, as he came only too close to smashing right into a figure with bright pink eyes and red hair rather reminiscent of his own which was planted rather pointedly and rather directly in front of him only just barely managing to refrain from breaking into his personal space, though he still felt distinctly uncomfortable with her looking at him like that, her eyes unblinking, large, and wide staring at him from a near bubble head.

It was all Brick could do to keep from julting backwards as his first death came to mind and he inwardly quivered in revulsion once again as a fimilar feeling curled in the pit of his stomach but he gave it no name and he gave it no room to arise as he steeled himself.

"Brick I found you." Found him? She'd been all but stalking him since he returned to his third period class.

"Did you need something Blossom?" Brick didn't know if he truly meant the coldness that had crept in his tone, if it was because of her abandonment of him, even after he'd over come his distinct...negative feelings for her, or if it was with these returned feelings for her, that his voice was so chilled as he spoke to her. His tone, he was unsure, might have been a bit kinder had he not suspected that Buttercup was putting as much distance as possible between them and he had no way to follow her and fulfil the promises that he had made to himself. Blossom herself looked quiet taken aback.

"Oh..um...well." Brick for the first time in his life that he could recall became annoyed at her, but then again it wasn't really annoyance he felt for the feeling at the pit of his stomach was mixing in with his rampant irritation. He quickly glanced away from her, he was-he Liked Blossom! He did..he did...didn't he? Why then was he tempted to hurt her, to watch her face crumple in saddness? To strike out at her for no reason? His sight was again captured at the cafeteria's windows in which he saw Buttercup fly almost lazily past deep in thought and seemingly totally unaware, he had to leave now he realized to catch her before she regained her senses.

"Yes Blossom?" Brick's voice now ever stern, almost patronizing as he questioned her. Blossom stiffed unused to such a tone directed to her, she suddenly lost her short sign of weakness and was once again. the Powerpuff Girls leader, the smartest, and wisest of the three sisters, she was almighty now, the short vulnerability gone as though it had never been. This was something Brick normally found himself hating, when Blossom did this but right now he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Brick I was wondering what happened to your hat. As you never seem to take it off, nor let anyone else, it is left to myself and countless others to ponder upon the sudden absence of its presence. I would hope that you could explain this to me." Blossum finished as Brick began to march past her. It was unlucky that Brick was in too much of a faul mood to care about what came from his mouth in that moment for explanation, as he was both uncaring of the impulsiveness of such an action and the consequence.

"I gave it to my new girl." His brothers snickers could be heard rather loud at his comment, both thinking him bluffing this too however went ignored by Brick, and yet heard by everyone else. Maybe he was bluffing he didn't give a fig if he was he just wanted to feel good again and so there fore he sought Buttercup. When he wanted to be nagged at he'd go look for Blossom or if he ever got from her what he got from Buttercup...but for now. As it was Brick never made it to Buttercups location before she scurried off lost to him for the time being, or at the very least till after school detention...

With Blossum and the rest of the filled cafeteria who had happened to bare witness to the world stopping proclamation, everyone was frozen in shock, or at least they were until Blossum fell over backward in a dead faint and then all hell erupted and the remaining Rowdyruff Boys were all but strangled for information and they upon noticing the all but insane students and finally taking notice of the less than gentle pokes and prods for information quickly burst threw the masses of wild students and left. However before they could officially leave school property they where stopped at the entry gate.

"Boomer wait!" Boomer stopped and turned his blond head towards the voices source shocked to see his lady love flying towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Bubbles?" She fell sobbing into his arms. To which Butch recoiled from the overly mushy scene, suddenly glad his own love wasn't so emotionally verbal or whiny unlike her very emotional and usually over dramatic sisters. Bubbles choose then to lift her tear stained face, her makeup completely ruined as black streaks and smudges now wetly covered her cheeks and chin. Boomer felt his heart clench in pain.

"Bubbles wha-?"

"Is it true?" She whimpered the question to him.

"True?" He questioned completely dumbfounded.

"That-that Brick has a new girlfriend and-doesn't-like-Blossom-anymore!? Is it true? Oh! If it is Blossom will be mad! What if she won't let us see each other anymore?? What if we have to break-?" Boomer quieted her with a sweetly soft kiss something in which was totally at odds with his current reputation. Her blue tear rimmed eyes spearing threw him harsher than any blow he could ever recall receiving, so to comfort her he spilled all that he knew, anything to comfort her.

"No Bubbles, he's not seeing anyone else. He gave his hat to some random girl he met at a club, which he only went to because Blossom blew him off, he probably figured that if he claimed to have another girl it would get Blossom to set her priorities in order, which means its either him or her studies, she knows everything already, she doesn't even study class books anymore, so why can't it be that easy?" Bubbles smiled at him and suddenly Boomer felt like he could breath again.

"I'm so glad..I don't want to ever stop seeing you." Boomer smiled back at her his heart-beat all but ricocheting in his chest as he glazed at her, even with her once perfect makeup destroyed she was still the most beautiful thing he could ever recall seeing. Gently as though she would break he kissed her again, and she suddenly flushing madly kissed him back, both forgetting about the suddenly sputtering Butch at their back. So it was with some surprise that Boomer found himself being dragged backwards by his collar when he and Bubbles broke for air, and an annoyed voice came to them as the own of said voice continued dragging Boomer along.

"If you still plan on joining me lover-boy we leave now, however if you would like to stay these remaining five minutes with her, and then be stuck here for the remaining four of your classes, all of which do not contain your beloved, by all means break free..if not say goodbye to her and lets go before we get caught!" Butch demanded Boomer looked to Bubbles apologetically, but she was already flying to him smiling understandingly before kissing him softly on the cheek and whispering to him an even softer, meant for his ears alone goodbye. It was only then Boomer and Butch where airborn, and it was only when at over one hundred feet in the air Boomer felt it, a cold trepidation one naturally associated with-!

Two laser beams flew past Boomer purposely missing him, Butch however was not so fortunate and was sent plummeting, and all but thoughly roasted he recovered before he could manage to plummet more than a few feet, and then upon recovery turned to arrogantly salute the one whom they could all but see glowering at them, Buttercup. Butch continued to fly away his spirits suddenly light and relaxed despite the some what rather numerous third degree burns which were already healing. Sure they were ditching Brick their unofficial leader, but after both, in their own minds at the very least, had received the appropriate farewell's from their lady loves they continued on. Both knowing full well that even if they wanted to return, to do so would mean Buttercup would and might probably still later beat them into bloody pulps. More for Butch's little stunt back there than actually skipping school and Boomer well.. guilty by association he supposed.

Of course then there was after school detention and why bother with that? No one ever came to check them off, no teacher stayed to watch them, they where left alone in a room, usually rather stuffy, with no windows, and an annoying flickering light that buzzed at them incessantly and absolutely refused to die.. But with the only company beginning his brothers with the occasional Buttercup and Mitch, why stay? Granted after finding out about Mitch's little crush on his girl he'd had to keep a rather close eye on the boy and warned him off a little.. sort-of.. well, what other reason would one have to hang another student from their school's flag pole by their own underwear? Oh well at least there was some good of leaving Brick behind, he could keep an eye on Mitch just to make sure the boy didn't try anything with Buttercup. With that thought in mind Butch and a trailing Boomer raced off to the arcade to help vent their frustrations on the unfeeling machines, neither really in the mood to be pounded on by Buttercup, so both refrained from reeking havoc on the surrounding masses.. maybe tomorrow..

Buttercup looked..up...left...right...up...down...behind her...satisfied she didn't see anything and or anyone she was trying to avoid at the moment she ventured inside the class detention room. That was funny.. she paused in the process of throwing her bag down next to her currently chosen desk. She could have sworn she saw Mitch stumble his way in here not but ten minutes ago his giant unmistakable, or at least now it was, ever since the incident he had had with the Rowdyruff Boys some months ago, in which she'd found Mitch hanging from a flag pole by his underwear his face had been blue and he'd been screaming for help...He'd never walked the same again and try as she might the Rowdyruff Boy where still walking uninhibited for the incident the next day, though she was rather smug to say she had gotten a few of her hits to last more than that, although wither or not they could still bear children was unknown because as far as Buttercup knew they might not have been able to since before she had begun, and as far as she knew none of them had tried to impregnate anyone. Then again not that she bothered, the last thing she needed to know about was the Rowdyruff Boys personal lives.

Finally Buttercup attributed the missing Mitch to either one of two things either it was her imagination and he had never entered the room mearly passed by it and or he had already left and gone, and she was left cursing her fate either way and why? Simple she hated spending detention alone. Buttrecup then, as she sat down almost huffily, began to curse those that had given her detention, she shouldn't even have detention today she never-Never Ever got detention on Mondays! She should be out frolicking dammit! Damn that Mr. Newpor and his ruddy detentions! Even after Ms. Ball had helped her concoct a some what believable tale on broken shower heads and it had been amoung one of her better excuses, right up until she told him about the pigheaded, obnoxious, inanely overflorious, superficial man-whore, who had rigged them to blow and Buttercups valiant triumph over him.

But then again this was all Brick's fault. Butterup felt better blaming him, after all none of this would have come about if he had just kept his lips to himself. So over the next few minutes Buttercup contented herself with renaming him after all it was insulting to bricks everywhere that Brick was named after them.. so lets see.. jerk?..no..asshole?..no..basterd?..low blow...cute?...!! Buttercup was rather rudely interupted before she could fully be outraged by her own thoughts. Snap!

With a gasp and a quick jerk Buttercup was out of her seat and in defense position ready for an attack, and staring at the now closed door in horror as the new solid mass was blocking the only real plausible exit. The devious smirk that appeared on this particular red heads feckless face had a chase of fear running down her spine but she refused to let it show on her face, he however looked like he'd just found food and was feeling rather peckish.

"Hey Buttercup." In an act unconscious to her mind and nearly too quick for Brick to catch she was behind the large teachers desk using it as a shield against him. His smirk if possible grew bigger as he came walking towards her, for once in his life enjoying chasing down a Powerpuff Girl with no real intention to harm her.

"What's this? The mighty undefeatable Buttercup running away? What ever shall I do?" He reached the desk and with each move he made to either side of it she made the opposite her eyes wide vulnerable and yet calculating and he suddenly felt all the more determined. Then just as he lunged across the desk to tackle her she flew above him and then down safely to the other side. He was up again looking at her, to again try and gage the best way to catch her, mentally berating himself for forgetting she could fly.

"Why bother Buttercup? You know your going to give in eventually so why avoid me?" Another attempt and again she was able to avoid him.

"You know you want this Buttercup. You would resist me otherwise." Another attempt another failure. However it was then Brick noticed something, her back was to the door and she was trying to subtly edge her body to face towards it as it was easier for speed purposes, and it was her only escape unless she wanted to start busting down walls. No way in hell! Brick fained an attempt at capture and just as she predictably made her way to the door he was on her. His arms wrapping tightly around her struggling protesting form, but he didn't care, it didn't matter. Brick lifted her in his arms it was easier than he thought as he was both taller and stronger than she was, of course considering they both had super strenght it helped that her wits were not all about her in her panic to escape him.

Brick was however rather vividly reminded of this as he tossed Buttercup over his shoulder and she began to pound the hell out of his back. Yet soon it would all be worth it. Brick carried her over to the abandoned teachers desk and quickly swept everything from it, Buttercup was distantly aware of the sound of knickknacks and papers scattering to the ground before she was abruptly pulled from his shoulder to stand in front of him trapped between him and the hard desks edge which quickly began to chafe the backs of her knees. He was kissing her before she could say a word in either outrage or fear her wrists held behind her back in a vice grip with one of his hands, while the other went to her neck to hold her lips to his own as she tried to both shy away and break free. Her fight mearly helping to heat his blood all the more his, eye lids lowered slightly in pleasure, that is until he saw her neck and a fading bruise. Was..that a hickey? How the hell did the unmarkable undefeatable Buttercup get a hickey? More especially from someone Not Him?!

Brick's abrupt fury brought an even abrupter end to her fight and struggling, in fact it was all she could do to try and remain aware of her surrounding for the next thing she knew, Brick broke their kiss, her hands where free, and then she was abruptly knocked backwards onto the desk behind her and then just as suddenly she was pinned down to the desk as Brick's body covered her own and she was then thrust into another kiss this one more violent then the last. One of her hands had been unlucky enough to be caught behind her back when she fell, the other was resting on his shoulder unsure wither to try and push him away or crawl up towards his head and scrape her nails across his scalp. Brick himself had no qualms in touching and groping her to his hearts content. Her skirt now bunched at her hips as his knee parted her thighs which gave Brick a good look on just how much a girl Buttercup was in a very girlie pair of white panties his hands eventually found their way under her shirt lifting it to reveal a tape covered chest..did this mean they were actually-wait did this other know this too?! Had this other tasted his sweetness?!

Brick growled into her mouth before french kissing her, all to which she responded to by shifted upwards to releave the pressure on her still trapped hand, and push her free hand into his hair to lightly scratch at his skull, hoping to placate him in some way away from his anger. Eventually he lowered himself from his knees into the cradle of her body. His mouth moved away from hers to nip along her jaw, or better yet as he shared with no one his mouth saught out her neck to mark over the bruse there. Never once did it occur to him that this might be his own mark from earlier in the lavatory he was too far past that knowledge.

"Buttercup." Brick whispered briefly pulling away intent on seeing her, see all of her secrets, anything she might try and hide from the rest of the world, she looked at him panting and he wasn't sure if she really saw him then, as her eyes were glassy and unfocused but..his heart beat jumped at her look for some reason his cheeks already dusted a pinkish color now reddened a darker shade, he shifted closer to her, his arms wrapping around her, holding her to himself, she was soft, supple even and she fit his own body so-so..right? Good? Why should he stop? There was no one that had ever made him feel as Buttercup was making him and..he liked it. So why should he stop? Was there a reason? Really?

"Buttercup." Brick whispered to her again his face buried in her neck as his arms lay wrapped like clamps on her body holding her to him. She grunted in acknowledgement or at least he assumed so as one of his arms slipped from around her to rip away the tape on her chest to reveal a white bra that matched her white panties perfectly. She didn't stop him however so as his arm returned to its previous position his head crept down to her chest lightly skimming his lips along her throat. Never in his life could Brick recall feeling as though he needed to whisper so intimately to another person, afraid, truly afraid that to speak up and this moment would shatter and he would wake and all this would be a dream and he would forget soon after waking. Yet..and yet he wanted so much more from her so much more from Buttercup.

"You taste really good Buttercup." Her fist clenched in his hair at this, neither painful, nor a light pull, so he ignored the implied threat.

"Like candy." His mouth now set itself to enclose upon her covered breast. To but nip at the skin threw the fabric delighted at her nearly silent gasp and breathy groan. A pressure built in his low belie when he heard her whimper. A need hit him so hard he didn't know what to do and automatically ground his hips into hers to relieve the suddenly throbbing pressure. Non-sensibly he began spouting whatever came to his mind at the moment.

"I love candy." Only after it was said did it register to his brain and yet he continued on anyway uncaring, unheeding of his racing heart and screaming mind as they warred against one another, the victor unknown.

"Buttercup." He lifted himself up on his forearms to drag himself up to be able to look into her eyes, again he couldn't tell if her groan was of acknowledgement or from him grinding his pelvis against her own. He wasn't gentle with her he knew this he did whatever he felt at that moment, but then it was ok if she didn't stop him right?

"Buttercup.." His heart was clenching in his chest as she made an obvious effort to refocus her attentions on him. His heart was beating so hard, so rapidly, so loudly, that he was slightly surprised she didn't say anything. However as he looked at her his breath caught in his throat and he could hardly tear his eyes away, she looked at him, her eyes still glazed but the glassiness he noticed before was gone as she gathered her wits about her, she was still trying to regain her breath and was panting lightly her cheeks dusted in the faintest traces of pail pink, something that he was beginning to find ever more attractive, she was completely unguarded and vulnerable and-and he could not find the words to describe her in that moment, in fact he was hard pressed not to punch himself to ensure that this was indeed real and not one of his dreamed fantasies.

"Buttercup.." he said again his voice no longer a whisper but still just as soft. His hands reluctantly leaving their grasping hold on her various body parts as they both gently swept up to her face, one hand cupping her cheek the other smoothing her hair in a nearly unconscious gesture, as his eyes sought out her own green ones, she looked up at him quizzically, wary for his new actions, almost as though unsure how to respond. He whispered out ever softly, ever calmly, the only sentence that would process in his suddenly sluggish brain.

"Your mine Buttercup." It took less than a full minute he was sure for his words to process threw her brain and when they did he watched as her beautiful eyes widened in horror, Brick couldn't bring himself to care, he had said his peace, his law, and as though sealing a deal he closed it with a light kiss to her lips, already expecting the hands that shoved him away, the force however he had not expected and in consequence was sent tumbling over the desk's edge and rolled a few times before he managed to stop himself. It was enough time for her to have righted herself on the floor again, and haphazardly tame her attire from his overly amorious ministrations. Yet he still found himself unable to look away it looked as if she had just gotten up from bed, or even just finished with a brawl. Brick felt his body crawl with unfulfilled desires and ached to rush forward again and start where they left off, before she had a chance to escape as she had done earlier that morning when he was dragging her from the lavatory. Then again who would suspect that as soon as you rounded an empty corridor you would be promptly knocked unconscious courtesy of the one and only Buttercups fist as it met with the back of your unguarded head.

"What?" Buttercup asked her body in defense position as it always seemed to shift too when ever she was feeling overly vulnerable or fearful. Her face was a different matter entirely it was filled with her bewilderment, her horror, her anger, and something else.. something new he was unable to identify, however it had her eyes darkening as though the green of them had been just been saturated in liquid and it was this look that was currently doing mad things to his body.

"I said your mine." The look was gone and suddenly she was again her warrior self both seemingly undefeatable and untouchable, and he was sad to see it, but then again not really, as he was starting to find this face of hers sexy as hell, and yet he also knew that even though she looked the unattainable right then that he was going to do just that. By any means necessary.

"I belong to myself and no one else." Her voice was stern then, a true Powerpuff Girl, but it wouldn't save her.

"No you belong to me." Brick said as he began to ever slowly creep towards her in a savor-ecent kind of way, his eyes drifting over her possessively even. Buttercup had steeled herself, refusing to allow retreat well aware that to do so would be like trying to run from a dog and he would be on her in seconds likely for a repeat of their last mistake.

"And you have since you chose not to fight me when we kissed...do you not remember?..I can..refreash your memory-of that night in the club.." He trailed off suggestively, however his eyes narrowed when he noticed the suddenly calculating look in her eyes, and was quick to put an end to any mistaken thoughts she maybe having.

"I don't share Buttercup, and I'll kill anyone that tries to take-or touch what I've claimed as mine." Brick was towering over her now watching with an amusement he would not have had days ago, as she tried to deny him. It was one of the things he could now admit to liking about Buttercup it was a key point to her strenght of will and Buttercup was anything if not the very epitome of strenght, yet in this she would yield to him. As a Rowdyruff Boy or maybe just he himself when he decided he wanted something come hell, high water or even on the off chance death, he would strive to attain it, and once acquired, forever was it owned, and never was it shared. With anyone.

"Ha-ha.. very funny. I'm leaving." Buttercup had little true humor in her voice as she turned to leave pausing slightly as he looked down at her and she found herself internally cursing his height and his horrible joke this couldn't be real after all. It just couldn't. His hand caught her wrist and whipped her back around to face him.

"You forget baby, I know your weakness." The end-dearment slipped out before he could censor it but he shrugged it off just as easily it suited her in an odd way. She glared at him wither for restraining her, the end-dearment or both he didn't know. That was another thing that had him, he didn't know. He always knew, he was smart, well educated, in a manner of speaking, and could far out source Blossom in her knowledge of things, and for the things he didn't study he just-knew but Buttercup was different, he didn't know.. she liked to fight he knew, she liked green and black, she was supposed to like Butch, he knew this or did he? Did she really like all those things? He didn't know and it nearly drove him mad..but just as quickly he let the thoughts go before he could act rashly.

"Who the hell cares? I could probably kiss a thousand guys and my reaction would be the same." Buttercup said all this while trying to free her wrist from his grasp so she missed the suddenly black look that crossed his face at her words. She had little true warning when suddenly his free hand was around her throat adding enough pressure that on a normal human there was sure to be some heavy bruising as while on them he would be incredible lucky or unlucky depending upon ones view if there was even a slight discoloration of her skin when he removed his hand. However it was with enough pressure that he gained Buttercup's complete and total attention and let her know he was barely restraining himself, the mad look in his eyes kept her from immediate retaliation. He was quiet when he spoke gentle and calm despite the words he uttered.

"No baby, not that weakness, however don't forget if I catch Anyone touching you I will kill Them. Yet before you decide the fates of helpless some what innocent people just remember, I can do worse..I can always...tell." Buttercup felt something shatter, wither it was heard or not she didn't know, but suddenly she felt drained, nothing, everything she had felt moments before Brick spoke completely deteriorated into nothing, no anger, horror, fear, righteous fury, it was all just suddenly gone while something bone deep swept threw her as though to try and shatter some untouched part of her and she felt suddenly very cold.

"You'll..tell?" Buttercup asked as though she could not grasp the words herself even as she uttered them. He mean while had released her throat to cuddle her close to his chest a small smile playing on his lips as he brushed them lightly against hers. He had reached his conclusion, his choice, and he would neither look back nor regret there where but moments in life and he planned to enjoy each and every one of them. Though he was slightly worried about her suddenly nearly bleached white skin and impossibly stiff demeanor he did not comment on it, instead he rather enjoyed the shivers he could feel racing up her spine as his lips brushed ever lightly across her own.

"Hmm?..yes I'll tell everyone..even Blossom.." He trailed off again but there really was no reason to say more as her legs suddenly gave out and she fell into his awaiting arms, her petite body fit perfectly and tightly against his own as his arms applied more than just a little pressure, he smiled at this and she however even in her hour of defeat and betrayal was comforted if only in one small measure.

"Buttercup you've been a very bad girl, and how do you think everyone will react knowing you betrayed them, your own sister even? How will they accept you then? Who will accept you? Will they still love you? Care for you?" Buttercup buried her face into his jacket her eyes clenched tight from what he saw before her action.

"And how do you think they will react when they find you have no real remorse for you actions?...So Buttercup..will you be a good girl now and do as I say, be mine willingly...or..does everyone need to find out?" Brick purposefully left out the fact that regardless of what she chose she would still be his and let her fall to her own conclusions least she gain back her temper, her stubbornness, her fire, and actually stop caring of the opinions of others and most of all her sisters, for only then did he lose his upper hand against her and have to fight for real but this... Brick looked down and for the first time he could ever recall seeing for real she cried her silent tears falling to be immediately absorbed by his jacket and he felt his heart clench in momentary pain. No. This was fight enough for him, yet better this and have her cry this once and experience this one hurt at his hands than the many she could at her own in confusion and moral obligation to the town and her sisters, this way it was completely out of her hands.

Buttercup pulled away from him then her eyes still watery but the tears no longer fell from her eyes and for that he was grateful, the only tell tell sign of her tears being the now saturated patch on his jacket but he cared not for that now.

"So Buttercup?" Her head slumped slightly forward but her spine as ridged as any board showing him proof of her lingering strong spirit and even if some what strained pride.

"What do you want from me?" Brick smiled invitingly as he pressed forward to kiss her more than well pleased when she neither tried to resist or remaine unresponsive instead she returned his light kiss with a tentative one of her own. He broke the nearly shy kiss savoring the fact that this was truly the first kiss she'd actually given him and used the rest of his self restraint to keep from pouncing on her and finishing what they had started back on the desk, instead he settled on her a rather fiery heated look that all but told her he wanted to devour her whole, which she conveniently ignored as she processed his demand.

"Starting tomorrow and everyday after yor going to wear my hat..." He paused looking contemplative before continuing in a manner much the same as Blossom when she reciting something she knew and now deemed her sisters worthy enough to impart the same knowledge onto.

"That will have to be all for now I suppose considering if we move too quickly and someone will be bound to notice and then I think out little gag will be up no?"

"Your hat." Buttercup repeated in an almost wondrous tone.

"Yes..my hat you remember don't you the one I gave you at the club...you can wear it.. as sort of my claim to you." Buttercup glared at him and his almost whimsical tone, though she made not a sound of protest. Brick smiled almost cheekily at her before at the same moment their heads turned nearly as fate as they both saw the same teacher at the same time threw the classroom door window the old spinster was both looking and headed their way. Buttercup was yanked into what was fastly become a too familiar embrace as she frantically went about trying to fix her clothing and rather askewd attire.

"So baby wanna have a little fun?" She was given no chance to reply as Brick quickly frenched her however that was about as far as he got for Buttercup could not be lured into this particular temptation with the nearly over whelming fear of being caught swamping her. So saying it was too soon in Bricks mind that he found himself all but hurtled away from Buttercup and into the previously clutter-free desk and then both he and the desk where smashing against the opposing wall. Then in a flash of green Buttercup and her bag were both gone out of the suddenly open door whizzing past the now quiet frankly stunned art room teacher who's classroom had been chosen this particular week for detention and who's classroom was now in shambled, she was only grateful of her quick thinking for placing all of the art rooms actual supplies into the studio when she saw the rubble of her class room and later awoke in the teachers lounge.

Brick himself had been hot on Buttercup's tail or at least he had until she managed to reach the massive group of congregating students and vaguely at the back of his mind did he remember something along the lines of a sporting event of some sort taking place after school today. This did nothing to stop him from cursing his luck and everything else as he lost sight of her, Brick headed home though and so high on his previous excursions he didn't even registered he was floating and a rather wicked smile was currently gracing his face as he continued to think of and pursue over his ever growing plans for himself and Buttercup.

It was by the gods will alone that Buttercup managed to come up with a brilliant plan on how to legitimately wear Brick's hat without gaining an overly curious overly contemplative group of people who would be wanting to know of the sudden change and of the rather unexpected color choice, one thing could and very likely would lead to another and her affair with Brick would be noticed and then--and then...it was not something Buttercup could even dread to think about. However no one needed or could know it was Brick's hat save Brick himself so all she had really needed was a reason to wear a red hat for the rest of her school life or at least until Brick grew tired of this and either asked for it back or pulled the punch line for his little joke. Now to see just how well her acting was...

Blossom as per usual was the first one up the following morning however due to yesterday's continued shock her normal alertness was far gone and she sat almost listlessly at the kitchen table her cereal lay untouched and now overly soggy in her bowl as she had pored both automatically and forgotten what to do next. It was only upon Bubbles and Buttercup decent into said kitchen and her spottence of them did she finally show a reaction of some kind other than her blatant shocked stare. Though Buttercup quickly missed the last when suddenly Blossom attacked.

"Buttercup! What are you doing with Brick's hat?! Give it here!!" Yet as Blossum made to snatch her beloved's hat back Buttercup evaded her grasping desprite hand suddenly reluctant to let her touch it. However she was quick to play into her key role knowing it was rather critical in this state with Blossum having seen already Brick in all of his hatless glory and was more apt to know the appearance of his hat better than anyone else save Brick himself.

"What the hell Blossom what are you doing?!" They were airborn Blossom now chasing Buttercup threw the kitchen as Buttercup continued to avoid her grasping hands and determined attacks as Bubbles looked on too shocked to move.

"You stole Brick's hat! Give it back!"

"Don't be stupid Blossom no one could steal Brick's hat, this was a gift anyway." Blossom felt her heart nearly stop at those words and a cold unfamiliar rage filled her as the words processed in her brain. 'gave it to her-?'

"Why would you wear my boyfriend's hat?!" Blossom's quiet cry of raged anger had a cold chill racing up Buttercup's spine as she continued with an almost pained look of determined innocents while blocking the almost crazily attacking from her sister and fleeing the still grasping hands.

"I told you it's not Brick's it mine. Remember yesterday?? I told you the Professor and Bubbles? I got in a fight with the football team. I was their strongest supporter? Remember? I'm now rooting for the Seing High Red Hats?? Hence the red hat?" Buttercup and Blossom were now held in stagnate Buttercup holding Blossom's wrist as her hand was still stretched out to try and grasp the elusive red hat...Blossom paused her memory snapping back to attention calling upon detail of all of yesterdays events.. yes she remembered now Buttercup had come home late yesterday rumpled looking and upset and had rather stoutly declared she was denouncing the Okey Oats High School football team and supporting their now rivals, which they now just had, the Seing High Red Hats which they were to face in a match in the following three weeks. Their new found fame fastly spreading and gathering admirers as was just to happen as any team Buttercup supported was bound to gain vast majority speculation and approval as her sports teams never failed to win.

Blossom felt her rage completely drain from her making her body go weak as her breathing returned to normal, was this what Brick had reduced her too? Suspecting her own sister of betraying her, and Buttercup no less! Who's very idea of a good bye kiss was roasting her boyfriend alive and letting him free fall to his death nearly quiet literally, that is had him pain tolerance not been as superb as it was, then again that was thanks to Buttercup as well. Gods how could she? Blossom threw herself upon the unsuspecting Buttercup who tensed immediately and stiffly, uncomfortably even pattered her on the back, as though horribly awkward as Blossom sobbed her apologies against her shoulder hugging her all the tighter. All together it helped to both alieve her fears and humiliate her all the further, this-this was the person she had ever so stupidly guessed Brick might have cheated on her with, someone who felt awkward and uncomfortable hugging even her close sister. Blossom righted herself preparing to bear upon her shoulders the weight of Buttercup and Bubbles scrutiny.

"Umm..Blossom I-I have something to tell you..I guess I thought you would have known, or guessed on your own, being so smart and all-er not that aren't it's just Boomer told me that Brick just sort of gave his hat away to a random girl he met he didn't even know her name, he said he did it in hopes that you'd get jealous and set your priorities in order, being him or studying, because everybody knows you know everything already and are going to ace everything..." Bubbles trailed off looking every where but Blossom who shook her head in shame not only had she stupidly thought Buttercup of betraying her, but she also couldn't come up with such an obvious conclusion. She and Brick where supposed to be together and here she was so wrapped up in the thoughts of him cheating on her she hadn't even once taken it into consideration that she might have been neglecting him and he was now returning the feeling. Neither Blossom nor Bubbles bothered to notice the sudden guilt ridden expression on Buttercup's face for neither where willing to over come their own little minds enough to notice the expression before Buttercup once again gained control of herself and the sight of the emotion passed right out of existence.

"Yeah.. this is great and all, with the reconcil, but can we go now? We're late."

"Oh My Gods! Buttercup why didn't you say so sooner??" With that rushed out from an again frantic looking Blossom the expression now more tamed than ever it was before, however in seconds flat were the morning chores taken care of and the Powerpuff Girls were racing off to school at lightning speed. By the time they arrived at school however the new had spread well over on how Buttercup was fighting against the entire football team on the account from a rather reliable source who had seen the commotion first hand though the name was over looked and lost as unimportant in light of the facts apparently Buttercup had accidentally ripped her skirt on Mr. Newpor's desk, where a many a favorite skirt, blouse, pants, and shorts, had been gravely defiled by the monstrosity that his desk was as it tended to catch upon anything accept Mr. Newpor and his personal and effects. Well Buttercup's skirt had been lost to it as well tearing it badly and as she had passed the football field for a steady speedy flight home to rectify the situation one of the foul boys had inappropriately jeered at her calling her the equivalent of a common whore for her rather revealing discheveled appearance they had not been able to catch a look at her face. Or at least so said the eye witness the whole team was to then jib in that it had looked as though she had already been trussed but they still wouldn't mind to find out how much she was charging and even without enhanced hearing Buttercup and witness heard all and the next thing they knew after shouting that out and heartily laughing, was exsactly how much she charged. She had turned about after being frozen to the spot in rage at their insults and beaten the living hell out of each and everyone of them as they begged for mercy and forgiveness and she then announced upon their defeat that she was no longer a Oakey Oats supporter but a Seing High Red Hats fan as they knew the proper way to treat a lady, one poor lad was again beaten when he asked where the lady was. One would assume he was delusional but one would never know.

So yes it was a sad sad day for both the couch and the remaining unbeaten football players who had been unable to attend the big game the previous day due to some incident or another in fact all immediately broke into tears upon seeing the red hat on Buttercup's head while others more on the popularity uptake and more others still who themselves had been taunted by the football players now wore red hats themselves in silent support while other more enthusiastic members of the new support teams such as the cheer leaders for instance who hated not being up on all recent events and protest were currently petitioning to change their school cheer leading uniforms to better match the Seing High Red Hats colors waved colorful banners, and were shouting hastily made up improvised cheers all of which had Buttercup suppressing an irritated twitch above her left eye as she turned tauntly tight smiles upon her out lookers praying she finished this day better than when it had originally started. However it would seem that but Blossum alone noticed the eerie similarities between her hat and Brick's and for that Buttercup was both thankful and extremely guilty.

It was only after a brief moment of contemplation that she noticed Brick, who was staring strait at her and she had to quickly look around her to ensure her sisters were next to her before she dared to glance back at him, he had promised, and she would, all pride aside, trust him in this one promise to her. Their eyes connected again, crimson meeting a wary and nearly vulnerable sea green across the hallways and nearly mockingly Brick bestowed upon her as though she were the queen herself a low gentlemanly waist deep bow before straightening though he was a fair distance away she did not notice he might as well have been in front of her and she could already feel the slightest flush of pink hit her cheeks and he seemed to see it was well and it was all she could do to stop her nearly involuntary cursing of him and all of his being. Waving ever lightly a move that could have been taken as being given to anyone save by Buttercup who could neither break her glaze from his, for it was impossible to mistake his words as having been given to anyone else, her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Touche...Time for round Two."

0

PB. here sorry I accidentally uploaded the wrong draft here is the better of the original two hope you like it chapter four should be coming in about a week or so, something to look forward too. I promise Buttercup will get back to her sort of old self but remember time changes all things and the more things change the more they stay the same, I must also point out now that if you really are intrested in this story you must pay close attention in all the chapters. Why? Well it will make sense in the end I suppose or if my writing is as very limited as I think it is then it won't but on a last note one must know I do not strive to disappoint people. They just usually expect more of me for some reason. Thats all for now thank you for tuning in keep your eyes peeled for the four chapter coming soon!

P.S. Thank You Fanficfan001 the four chapter is solemly dedicated or at the very least released due to your review.

Possesivebastard!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls)

.

!!Warning!! Lime ahead!! Some scenes within this chapter maybe inappropriate for immature and or underage audiences!!

.

.

It was with both annoyance and relief that Buttercup found herself with an almost permanent attachment at hip, of none other than the infamous Butch himself. That is as soon as he spotted her, granted it had, had to have been after Brick had already begun his own subtle approach, and granted he neither asked if she was alright or if she appreciated his company at that point, but then again this was not something one would expect from Butch rather one was some what surprised that he had not sought out a bloody revenge against all the guilty members of the football team and of course their guilty by association teammates, for surely the story had changed by the time he heard it, however Buttercup didn't really bother to tell him her version of it either knowing he would neither ask nor would he really listen, one would never know, for yet in his mind she had been harassed and it was neither a monster nor himself nor his brothers that had done the harassing and that would be enough to settle for retribution.

.

Buttercup was able to manage an indifferent face with both her sisters and her..well she didn't know what exactly to call Butch but still pleasantly happy with the fact that with them surrounding her Brick couldn't, without breaking his word to her, approach her. So Buttercup watched with much concealed joy as Brick froze upon seeing just who had landed beside her, well within the boundaries of her personnel space. So as one can imagine Brick was considerably less happy.

.

In fact in that minute Brick was trying to think of a single valid reason as to why he should not pound his brother into the ground right now for even Daring to think of touching her much less this most horrible act of actually following through. It was not uncommon of the Rowdyruff Boys to suddenly breakout into a brawl over something common or trivial granted it was less likely to happen at school but that was not to say it never did, if the reason was great enough or even just if the mood needed refreshing, they no longer did when they were board as Buttercup took the open opportunity to skip class to join-er break up the fight and she never played fair, but then again neither did they.

.

So it was rather expected that something happen at this point and Brick his mind already strategically assessing the situation he found himself in, as well as the placing and dialog that would ensure, so that not only would there less likely to be suspicions in his actions but his promise to Buttercup would be in all expected aspects kept, with the bonus of getting Butch's hands off her and pounding his ugly mug until he either a. felt better and Butch was out of commission for the day or b. pounded the stupid ass until he was black and blue and pissed off enough to try and take his frustrations else where which would again have him leaving Brick's girl alone which, hey would work out in either sinareo he played in his head so really either was fine.

.

The hall froze as the sound of flesh striking flesh interrupted the once boisterous on goings and everyone turned to stare at Brick as he landed next to Blossom who herself seemed frozen in shock no one really bothered to register him shifting, mistaking it for a better defensible positioning, which brought him in front of Buttercup blocking her from the newly downed Butch's sight. Only one person made the connection as he spoke, his voice broking no argument.

.

"Stay the fuck away from my girl."

.

Butch pulled his face from the linoleum floor now irritated and more pissed off than he had been when the day started, he glared at Brick and Blossom standing next to each other and then tried to look at Buttercup whom he had been so rudely knocked away from as they had made move to pass by the sullen Blossom. His glare became frosted as his line of sight was hindered by Brick, it seemed as though he had intentionally set himself that way. His anger and irritation peaked at this, that he would have to interrupt his own personal time just because the stupid prick was having girl trouble of his own. There was no other reason the bastard would try and pick a fight so blatantly with him in school for no good reason with Buttercup so near, he wanted to ease his frustrations and he picked the wrong brother to fight with today.

.

"Oh Brick you really do care!" Some nameless faceless body in the crowd cheered. It was ignored as Butch cracked his neck and knuckles with a small grunt.

.

"Heh, Lover boy you hit softer than Bubbles, gone soft eh?" Butch's taunt was ignored as Brick refused to be baited, however he knew for a fact that Butch would never be so well maintained.

.

It had been bad enough when Butch had gotten to school that morning and heard what had been done to his lady love and it had been worse yet that an opportunity hadn't come up in which he could exact his revenge against those that would dare to even think of accidentally messing with his girl. Even worse that they had not come and bowed down to beg forgiveness, just so he could kick the living hells out of them faster! But no they had chosen to cower and now Brick in his all knowing stupidness was going to get the brunt of his now un-repressed and guilt free fury.

.

Buttercup was temporarily forgotten as Butch stood to square off against Brick and the hall cleared around them except for the still frozen Blossom, who was just staring at Brick as if she had never seen him before and the not yet acknowledged Buttercup who was too stunned, shocked and horrified to move. Though it was seer luck alone that her face was whipped blank because of this combination as she and her sister watched the soon to be battle ground, neither really seeing anything save the circling red head as he traded insults with a fastly growing wary opponent, who seemed to be as each insult was traded more calculating than usual, almost as if he sensed that a predator had come and his intent was only now being distinguished as having not been what for was originally thought bargained. Butch's eyes locked with Buttercup's for a split instant, a single second and something flashed in there to bury deep without knowledge or true understanding as with an enraged roar from either Butch or Brick no one was quiet sure, a battle had begun with such a frightening intensity that many on lookers scrambled away for cover and protection.

.

"Unsurprising that you would know how someone hits. So tell me, how does it feel knowing that, that is as close to second base as you could ever get with your girl? So is it true that third base is death?" Buttercups face heated and her head bowed quickly to hide it and repress the sudden need for retaliation, anger, fury..and the sudden burn of tears. There was no need for any of these however as Butch flew in a fury at Brick.

.

How dare Brick insult his love?! Buttercup was perfect, with a few more added violent tendencies, but these were what helped to made her perfect..for him. She was designed for him! There was nothing he could do to hurt her; she never had to worry that he might accidentally hurt her because she could inflict more harm upon him than he ever could her. He never had to worry about hurting her feelings with his carelessness because she was just like him and she knew what he was like, she understood and she accepted him as he was. She would never worry about his own sometimes overly violent tendencies because in a fight she would, had and usually joined him. Brick knew better than to try and slander her in front of him. The only one that talked bad about Buttercup was him! No one else!

.

Within just short minutes, what would have been, rather what should have been half hearted blows were now full out punches don't bother holding the super strength, there was no holding back, no softening of the blow and each second it continued ever greater came the risk of what remained of the hallway becoming too small a playing field and spreading to the rest of Townsville. However Buttercup had had enough, third base was death was it? Then this would be the end of both of them! Flying up above the now floor brawling two, Buttercup shot them down with her heat vision, keeping at it for better measure until both had melted into the once intact linoleum floor and only then once she was satisfied with the crater she had created and the too weak to continue boys now laying entrenched in the melted floor she stopped and floated rather tauntingly over them.

.

"I said stop!" She hadn't, but this was too normal to the students and teachers of Okey Oats High School, it was well known that any fights, be they against a superhuman and or human were never allowed to finish themselves properly unless Buttercup herself started them and if she was near and hadn't started the initial fight, that was as much as your equivalent of her saying stop as you'll get, until of course she knocked the hell out of you and actually said the words. It was the sound of the school's bell ringing that broke away the gathering throng of students. Until only Buttercup and the fallen Rowdyruff boys remained, she floated to the ground, yet the sneering look she sent both of them was ignored as they were far more interested in watching her still heaving chest, her anger flushed face and her glittering eyes, even if it was just from the fried blood cells or just because-she truly was, in that moment, really and truly she was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Buttercup however seeing that her sneer did not get the proper reaction from either boy flew away back as stiff as they had ever seen it.

.

It was only after she left though did they realize their predicament, they were both in a hole and in too close quarters for either brother to feel comfortable, their shoulders touching, they sprang apart as quickly as they could. Brick was barely able to stand, it had been a while since he had seriously fought against Buttercup and yet not once could he recall her using her heat vision on him, it she usually reserved for Butch. He stood on shaking legs grasping a hollowed point in the melted floor around him for support to look over at Butch. His rage was sparked again to see Butch standing on strong supported legs in fact he shook himself once and didn't look worse for wear, Brick's anger he could all but taste when Butch 'suddenly' noticed his weakness and had the audacity to smirk at him.

.

"You know Brick... Even after all you've said I think that Buttercup is perfect for me, I'm sure that with any normal man, yourself included seeing as you can't seem to stand a little heat vision, third base would be death for you. Me? I'm sure I'll still be alive to reap the benefits." Brick was seething his hatred alone giving him the strength to stand fly out of that hole and turn his back to Butch, it was the hardest thing that he had ever done. The laughter coming from the hole grating on his nerves but he knew just the girl to see to add the balm to his ego. His anger a baited slowly as his enhanced healing brought strength back into his body, it would be about another ten minutes more until his body finished recovering from the damage Buttercup had done, well the healing wasn't the only thing that helped a bait his anger there was also the thought of the girl herself which heated his blood in an entirely different way. Well that and those random few students that learned a rather valuable life lesson that day: never try and skip class when there is a Rowdyruff Boy roaming those same halls.

.

.

Bubbles looked worriedly over an enraged Buttercup even going so far as to be tardy for her own favorite class but she was starting to think that maybe she should regret her impulsive action as Buttercup punched 'Butch' or was it 'Brick'? Well whichever it was what she had taken to calling her once there but not any more punching bag that had just gone threw the roof of their school's gymnasium... Maybe-maybe she just hadn't discovered her hormones yet?...Or maybeee she still had a crush on a certain green skinned smooth talking bad boy. He was after all the only boy Buttercup had shone a true interest in, well in her own weird way. Bubbles latched on to that thought and with a few mental encouragements. 'Come on Bubbles you can do this! Remember read between the lines! Just ask Buttercup and of course she'll deny if she really means it, just read between the lines! Act confident!' Mini Bubbles gave her an empowering fist up one she had often seen Buttercup do just after she defeated a villain.

.

With that encouragement she also found the strength to fly from her hiding place towards a now surprised Buttercup, who was now berating herself for being caught so unawares. Then again she was also staring at Bubbles as if she had lost her mind, but Bubbles took this as Buttercup's own intimidation tactic so pressed forth with her previous plan anyway trying her best to ignore the look.

.

"Buttercup I have something really important to ask you." Confident, self assured of her success, and then..

.

"No Bubbles I will not help you study go ask Blossom." Face fault.

.

"Wha-?-I mean. No, that is not what I wanted to ask you. I wanted to know, do you even like Butch?" Buttercup froze and then just as quickly stiffly relaxed, praying that Bubbles had not caught the motion and then turned with a causal grace of long practice and began putting her equipment away.

.

"What are you talking about Bubbles?" It was a tired sigh that came from her and she was just able to keep it from sounding overly forced.

.

"Well it's just that you two, though seemingly right for each other..you don't seem to like him much."

.

"Stop it Bubbles." Buttercup moved to the wall nearest to her feeling Bubbles follow her and was grateful the wall hid her face from view.

.

"Well you just-"

.

"What Do You Want Bubbles?!" The wall cracked under her fist though this was unseen as her body was blocking the motion. Bubbles couldn't know; if she knew... she was always the last to know anything if she knew did-did Blossom..?

.

"Buttercup listen this is important!" Bubbles would not be deterred well aware this was no doubt some scheme of intimidation tactics Buttercup was trying to employ no doubt to avoid the real question if she even guessed that Bubbles might know. Just because of that one incident in which she had accidentally told Buttercup's last secret about her 'period' to the Professor and Blossom when they asked why she was being so moody a simple mistake really...- and besides a promise would be more lasting when it involved something of this magnitude anyway.

.

"Do you still like the Gang Green Gangs, Ace?" Buttercup turned around flabbergasted, so much so in fact that it took her a minute to respond-bad idea, as the smile on Bubbles face grew exponentially.

.

"Bubbles I haven't liked him since kindergarten, much less seen him since he and his 'gang' got accepted to that lame ass community college."

.

"So you do still like him!" Bubbles cheered unable to keep her thoughts to herself.

.

"What?! No!"

.

"You do! You do! Ace and Buttercup sitting in a tree-"

.

"Stop it Bubbles."

.

"K..I..S..S-" *Bam!*

.

"Oh! Buttercup! I'm going to tell Blossom!"

.

"That stopped working in the first grade Bubbles!"

.

"Then you have to tell me, do you still like him?" Should she lie? Could it really hurt if they were in an entirely different town, unlikely to return until after the Powerpuff Girls were in college themselves? It would placate Bubbles and she would eventually let others know further guarding her back should even whisper get out about Brick... Decided she cast a fake conspiracy look around the gym, over looking a darker than it should have been shadow by the still open gym doors.

.

"Bubbles." Immediately her attention was caught at even the mere thought that she was being included in Buttercup's confidence, which was usually such a well kept secret that the only person who knew them was Buttercup. She leaned forward eagerly.

.

"Ok, you have to promise not to tell a soul..a person...or other wise. You swear?" So quickly did Bubbles nod her head Buttercup was sure that for an instant it would fall off when it didn't and she gasped out a nearly impatient 'yes' Buttercup continued with her ruse.

.

"I just might."

.

"Oh Buttercup! Real-?"

.

"Shu! Not another word!" Bubbles winked conspiratorially at her.

.

"Right! Just between us." Bubbles giggled rather girlishly before hurrying off to her late class leaving a rather relieved Buttercup behind to finish her clean up.

.

Brick was... well, there really wasn't a word for what he was right then mad, furious, enraged..there just wasn't an accurate term but it wasn't her fault, it was the soon to be, as soon as he found them gang green gangs fault. There were in fact many firsts on his list, none of which included having to wait until Buttercup was alone, but he found himself having to do just that, funny he couldn't ever recall being so impatient until he met Buttercup. His chance came but minutes after Bubbles left and the school bell rang, no one had gym second period, Ms. Ball usually left to go to the teacher's lounge and (asking why he knew this was simple: know the schedule of your enemy if they have one, so that later you might entrap them easier) there would be no one to save her.

.

No sooner did Buttercup turn to leave than she found herself rather suddenly in a momentum propelled full body tackle. Only briefly did she struggle but her brief attempt was cut short as she was whipped around to lay upon her back pinned to the ground, but by the flash of red in her peripheral vision she already knew she was in trouble. Now pinned to the gym floor where anyone could see should they so chose she found herself staring up at Brick, who she was still pissed at by the way.

.

"Let me go." Buttercup said evenly, coolly even. He just continued to smirk, if not somewhat cruelly down at her.

.

"I think you lost the right to order me around when you fried me into the floor this morning baby."

.

"You deserved it!" Brick bent down close to her face, his eyes trailing over her prone form as he held her tighter when she again tried to break free of his hold.

.

"And why did I deserve it love?"

.

"Because your being an ass! And stop calling me love!" She struggled harder but Brick just straddled her form and lifted her hands above her head transferring both of her hands to one of his own, a brief nearly wild struggle nearly freeing her as he did so but just as quickly were her hand pinned to the ground. His free hand now sought her chin to make her face him. The glare she sent him could have cast lesser beings straight into hell. However she still hadn't told him why she was so upset, and though Brick himself was not a mind reader he did have years of getting his ass handed to him by her and her sisters to know that there was meaning in each and everyone of her often reoccurring expressions and it was by this he could usually tell when a beating was going to be more painful than the last had been. However since no one knew a real way to pacify Buttercup.. he would do it his own way.

.

"What's wrong baby? Humm?" Brick asked against her lips, his lips tracing the contours of her own suddenly very tight lipped mouth, a sudden insight comes to him as his thumb caresses her rather lush bottom lip. Her glare was losing strength being replaced by that vulnerable look that was more rare than anything and his heart melted at her own stubborn determination to keep it to herself. She looked innocent and unsure and by the gods was she beautiful.

.

"Stop." His eyes must have reflected his desire to her, for all she could seem to do was utter that one small word her eyes turning away from his own trying to look at anything but him. Brick smiled as he relaxed against her watching as she immediately went stiff beneath him.

.

"Relax baby, I'm not stopping until you tell me what's wrong..but you might want to hurry, I'm getting board.. unless of course you want-"

.

"Ugh! Your such an ass! You bastard!" With a knee to his unguarded butt Buttercup managed to catch him off guard enough to, not so much as get free, but she was able to consolidate herself with a rather good and vicious bite to his thumb which through out all his and her talking had not stopped its infernal stroking. Brick pulled it away to inspect the damage with a small frown on his face, blood dribbled down it sluggishly but he paid it no more mind, a superficial wound such as this was nothing and turned his attention back down to Buttercup.

.

"A low blow love." She glared at him just the same, her hair now slightly rumpled from her struggling, his hat still in perfect place upon her head, her cheeks again flushed from her anger and her beautiful lips now smeared with his blood. He was lost immediately and was very intent on making her just as lost as he was. How would he do this you ask? Well it is quiet simple really.. by kissing her breathless. The struggling was again brief this time as his lips devoured hers and soon, perhaps quicker than Buttercup would have like had she been fully aware of herself and in full control of her actions, she joined in, but this was just beginning, for as soon as she began to respond actively to him her hands were free and at first it seemed as if she was going to shove him rather painfully away. Frozen for but a moment they didn't and instead landed themselves in his hair and he reveled in the sensation, his own hands beginning to wander on their own as a metallic tang of blood entered their nearly violent kiss, either his or hers he didn't particularly care.

.

By the gods, why did she have to taste so good? Feel so good? Sound so good? If she made that sound in the back of her throat again...Her hands were no longer in his hair but raking scores along his back as his own hands traveled to forbidden places, he tore his mouth from hers moving to place kisses and nips down her neck and over her collar bone, she was tense and plaint beneath him all at once. Not even his dreams could come close to how good this felt, he was settled over her at this point and briefly the thought flew into his mind to fly directly out again, that should anyone come near they would see a less than half dressed Buttercup being all but devoured by a slightly more clothed Brick who's shirt was all but completely shred thanks in part to the roasting she had given him earlier and now her nails ripping threw the remains.

.

"Brick...Brick..stop-Ah!" Whither Brick heard or not was left unknown, as a hand disappeared beneath her skirt just seconds after a starving mouth found her bra covered breast, latched on and began suckling fiercely at her breast threw the fabric. His other hand stopping one of her free hands which she had unconsciously used to stop him with, a forceful knee parted her legs so that he may settle between them, and stoking fingers but seconds away from doing away with the thin cotton panties she was wearing. She wouldn't, couldn't stop him he knew, if he really wanted and with his groin so full he was in pain he wanted, he wanted more than anything. Buttercup tensed beneath him as his mouth removed itself from her breast having mouthed past the bra covering it to suckle firmly on a rather beautiful pink and supple nipple, and moved again to her mouth slanting passionately on hers as his fingers slid past her thin cotton barrier to stroke against the slickly heated folds he had been so avidly attentive to only moments before, the gasp this wrench from her lips he swallowed fervently as nimble fingers found the entrance he knew would be there instinctively, impulsively one finger plunged into a silken vice that another part of him swollen and needy was only too willing to imitate and--

.

"Brick..Brick are you here?" Brick and Buttercup froze immediately, both well aware that as soon as Blossom made it to the door, she would peek in there and see them. Not even a mil-second after Buttercup had the thought Brick was shoved from her, all the while he was cursing his luck as Buttercup frantically sought to straighten herself and her appearance. Brick wasted no more time and threw himself against a too stunned to move Buttercup, hard enough to send them crashing so hard against a far wall that it cracked against Brick's back as he took most of the impact protecting her body with his own, his hand automatically going to her mouth covering it just as the gym door opened the rest of the way, his hand around her waist held her still against him as he looked up towards to door just barely able to make out tips of a familiar red bow. Left, right, up and down.

.

"Brick!! Oh! Where is that boy?" The bow disappeared out the door again but he waited a few more minutes anyway just to be sure she really had gone and was not just standing in the door way. He released her mouth when no notices were forth coming but did nothing about the arm that was securely and snuggle placed at her waist. With a quiet sigh did he know that she realized his action and wasn't going to try and beat him bloody for it, in fact she seemed to sag in his arms something in which he took as encouragement to hold her closer as he stood up.

.

Buttercup was weary she realized, her emotions so jumbled she didn't know what to feel, maybe resignation? She was made to suffer? After all this was probably just a passing fancy with Brick or even a joke, they had come up with some pretty elaborate plots before. Was she so depraved she couldn't resist? Was it jealousy against the Rowdyruff boys or even her sisters, who all got more attention then she, they all had far more abilities and had a strong chance of gaining more, while she hadn't gained a new power since 'birth' everything she did was routine, she was expendable; except she wasn't exactly expendable because in everyone's mind she was Butch's perfect match. Was she trying to rebel in some twisted way? Was this revenge? If so why did it feel so-so..not like revenge should..? Was she may haps defective?

.

"See baby, if you be a good girl I won't have to punish you. I can take care of you Buttercup..so let me." Brick didn't know just what he was trying to say, just what he wanted from her and what he would give in return, but there were no real words for what he was asking. He wanted everything and he knew one way or another he would get it.

.

"Brick.." Buttercup began having listened with only half an ear and no real head to what he had just said, her voice was unreadable but it had Brick tensing all the same.

.

"I don't think we should do this anymore." So not what he wanted to hear in that moment, so he ignored both her statement and the ache that swelled in his chest at her words. Anger bubbled up ready for a target but he was determined and was quick to press his lips to her neck to again place them in that euphoric place where only passion existed and ask her again, sure to receive a much more appropriate answer. Buttercup tried again worried he wasn't listening to her. This wasn't them, there would be to many people hurt by what they were doing right now. She couldn't do this to him, herself, Blossom..

.

"Brick, stop.. you can't do this to me. Think of Blossom you aren't being fair to her to me, you aren't meant for me, she's the one your suppose to be with.-" Whatever else she was going to add to this was cut off as Brick ripped himself away from her. He was beyond furious, did she not get it? Did she not understand? He wanted to shake this sense into her, and in fact he got as far as grabbing her roughly before he finally came back to himself. Brick whipped her around to face himself, his hands moving to her shoulders to shake her lightly to gain her attention.

.

"Who I am fair to means nothing-no, do you think I've touched-..,Never mind, you do not tell me what to do. You are mine!" She glared at him.

.

"I belong to n-"

.

"To me."

.

"Brick I-" His control snapped and he shook her roughly enough to displace his hat on her head which fell limply to the ground and he stopped so suddenly and let go of her so quickly that she stumbled as she tried to collect herself. He could not watch her however as lust and desire burned a savage pit into his gut, he wanted nothing more than to return them to that spot they had been but minutes ago had Blossom never come.

.

Hoping to calm himself he bent over to pick up his hat from the ground, only to frown when it touched his hands, and he knew immediately why, as he held it ever reverently, because it wasn't his hat anymore, this object which had been so much apart of himself really didn't belong to him anymore, it belonged to Buttercup and she by extension belonged to him, was apart of him. She knew that, he knew that, so what was the problem? Maybe she just needed a reminder? Or an incentive maybe, to forget that naïve loyalty that she gave to her sisters?

.

"Brick?" 'Fine,' Brick slowly turned around his face unreadable as he approached her again, watching through narrowed eyes as she began to back away, stopped only when her back hit the wall behind her. Wide eyes took in his unreadable stance as he stopped well within arms length, but he made no move to touch her other than to meticulously place his hat upon her head and then again to fix her clothing, he would not respond to her inquiries and so she remained still underneath his too nimble fingers as he fixed her clothing to his liking, but then again she made no move to stop him. Once he finished straightening her clothing and what remained of his own he finally spoke.

.

"Buttercup." Buttercup felt her heart clench painfully in her chest. Why did her heart hurt? Were her eyes burning?

.

"Your going to do exactly as I say and in return for this I will start treating Blossom as she deserves. Deal?" He stuck out his hand his heart swelling at her obvious hesitation, whether she already knew his plans, or really didn't know if she wanted him to be fair to Blossom or at the very least what she was sure was fair, balm enough for his ego that he was pacified for the moment. He pushed his first guess from his mind, after all the second sounded so much better and he could work on it if it were true.

.

Buttercup looked warily at his offered hand, did she really want to do this? Did she have a choice?.. but Blossom.. Blossom needed this, needed him, far more than Buttercup ever would and there was nothing of Blossom's that Buttercup could ever consider taking away from her.. not even now... Why then didn't she want to let go?.. Did she want to develop feelings for this bastard only to be shot down when he had had his fill of her and then watch as he returned to Blossom anyway? What's more, with a great secret to share...Maybe if she quit now she could get away.

.

Buttercup forced her hand forward, surprising herself at her own reluctance to do so, which was so obviously noted by her shaking hand, she had to quickly remind herself that this was what she wanted to stop its trembling before Brick felt it. He smiled almost kindly at her, his hand closing over hers but both his eyes and his smile were empty and she felt a chill go down her spine and sudden doubt came to her mind.

.

"The its done, I'll start by being fair to Blossom and in return you will continue to wear my hat, you will not interact with any boys, you will continue to act as you always have before we began, but you will not go to clubs anymore, and you will, every weekend come and see me. If I have to come and seek you out life will become very unpleasant do you understand?"

.

"But you said!"

.

"My dear Buttercup, I never said I would touch you, I'm just ensuring that our deal is with held on your end. Now are we clear Buttercup?" Buttercup nodded stiffly. With it he turned and stormed away, more for the simple fact that he didn't want Buttercup to catch the evil smile he was unable to prevent from spreading across his face. He would have her and soon, all he had to do was show to her how undeserving her sisters were of her and how much better he could take care of her, she should have known better as well. What did a Rowdyruff boy consider fair compared to a Powerpuff girl? Then again, did a Rowdyruff boy ever play fair? Fair was knowing what you were getting into and Buttercup would have known had he not let her assume that he was ditching her to be with Blossom, but she would know soon enough that he wasn't going anywhere without her.

.

The gym door was slammed open with far more force than necessary smashing into the walking pedestrian to help relieve some of his pent up anger. Lying, cheating, trickery, the things he did to get his baby back into her comfort level and still at his side were amazing, but then again.. what was that saying.. all is fair in love and war? His evil grin stretched so far it hurt, oh the irony, but Buttercup was worth it he Knew she was, just as he Knew she was his, unexplainable how but then again a lot of the things he knew there was no rhyme or reason for his sudden insight, he just knew, one of his many talents you could say.

.

But this was true if nothing else, it was because of this knowledge if only this alone, forgetting for the moment what both his heart and body were telling him, that he would not be stopped until he possessed Buttercup in her entirety.

.

.

Bubbles sighed in a rather haggard un-lady like sort of way, one of the many bad habits she'd picked up from observing Buttercup. Why one might ask when one of the things Bubbles was well known for would be that she prided herself on being the very epitome of a lady at all times or that is, as much as possible for some one of her occupation. Why? The cause would be none other then Boomer, who had broken off their date today, of all the days that he could have done it, on their Saturday and all because Butch had decided that today would be the perfect day to beat the life out of the Okey Oats High School football team.

.

Why the stupid jerk, in Bubbles now bias opinion, would start a fight today of all days? Simple, their oh so fearless leader was gone this weekend, checking out college campuses with Blossom, supposedly it was their last date make up, so out of Townsville they went to Steel City or Jump City or Iron City, er something like one of those anyway... there was a city in the name at the very least. It was too far away in Bubbles opinion and Boomer agreed with her and both had elected to attend Townsville's own small but exclusive community college. Buttercup however, who knew? She hadn't shared her thoughts on the idea and they hadn't asked.

.

Blossom and Brick mean while had been offered a multitude of college choices and both had decided that they would go and see the most promising of these, even going so far as to get the professor's permission to stay in the next town over if it got too late. He had had a 'talk' with Brick before he had agreed only to later emerge looking slightly disgruntled as they came out of the Professor's study, with the Professor looking as if his intimidation tactics had failed or he had heard something he had not expected to hear. But with permission granted all was above what could have been expected in Blossom's world, whom had spent a better portion of yesterday and early this morning fluttering about the house in a happy stupor. Snapping out only long enough so that she could shyly fly away with Brick when he arrived minutes before she had been told to be ready by. He was left in the door way with Buttercup so that she may also 'impress' upon him the need to be ever certain their sister did not return to them...missing-things she had originally left with...

.

Well if anything he seemed unhappy with them all when Blossom had returned with the things she thought she may need for their trip blushing all the while, with added help from Bubbles teasing and then mortified when the professor came up from the lab holding a jar of familiar black liquid that looked awfully like chemical X but he was quick to explain the difference, as this that he held in his hands was chemical Z specially made (the night before just after his talk with Brick, he spent all night working on it and most of the morning) to destroy super humans (Brick) and would in their case melt them into bitty piles of goop (Brick) and not to be surprised if something Ever happened to one of his girls to find some of this landing on their person, after all the new chemical really needed only make skin contact to destroy their Entire chemical make up (Brick) if they where scientifically altered in anyway(this directed at Brick again with another: if looks could kill know that I'm an over protective father that has the means in which to develop a device to ensure that though they don't yet they can in the future.. so he'll be watching you and if anything happens to his little girl nothing short of death would save you from his wrath).

.

So all super powered teens white as sheets at the end of that explanation watched or in Blossom and Brick's case flew away under the professor's beady sleep depraved eye warily until the professor satisfied that he had finally gotten the right reaction left back to his lab with the dangerous jar of chemical.

.

Maybe.. if Butch had been there he would have thought twice about beating up the boys that Buttercup had already taken care of, and knowing Butch... he would have beaten the hell out of them anyway, damn it! Something needed to be done with these violent types like.. anger management or something. To make matters worse she didn't even have a good excuse as to why she was still sitting at home by herself instead of going to a club or a rave or even a party, except that Buttercup was usually the one to get them the invites to almost all of these and Bubbles didn't want to go by herself and Buttercup refused to go, something about not feeling well. Insert dramatic sigh here. Not to mention Boomer was suppose to call her as soon as he got home and that was hours ago and Bubbles was still sitting on the living room couch in front of the television right by the phone and it was already dark outside, well past midnight and he still hadn't called her.

.

He had forgotten. He had forgotten to call her! On their date night! How dare he! She seethed for a good full minute before she finally decided that no! She wouldn't call him to tell him off for dissing her in such an obvious manner instead she would just not talk to him when he next called. Or at all for that matter. Yes, she would not talk to Boomer until she was justly sure that he was truly remorseful for his heinous act of not calling her, or surprising her by showing up to take her out some where instead of staying home board watching the news like some unsociable emo person that actually enjoyed watching the news when they got tired of the late night talk shows and commercial adds.

.

It was sleep deprivation she would attribute these childish thoughts to later when ever it was she got up as she usually did. Granted it never stopped her from acting on these so called 'sleep deprivation thoughts' a word she had gotten from Blossom one evening when she was being lectured on her miscreant behavior one morning, as she had born the brunt of the sharp stick that was Bubbles over active imagination on high, or rather on 'deprivation'. Then again it never did stop her from staying up to all hours of the night and sometimes morning either.

.

So bored out of her mind Bubbles changed the channel, muted it and lazily trailed off to the kitchen to grab as much junk food as her arms could carry, another bad thought her mind was telling her to do, which she followed without question, her logic being: the brain was the smartest part of your body, if it was telling you to do something you should follow it you know?...

.

So laden down with as much junk food as they maintained in the Utonium house hold. Unfortunately the sweetest thing, as the Professor allowed absolutely no candy in his house, was cereal so it was a rather bland array but satisfying anyway. It was only then actually looking upon the screen as her foot stepped upon the remote and un-muted the television that everything in her arms dropped to the ground spreading their amassed contents upon the ground a laying the carpet with their once sticky goodness. But Bubbles was too horrified to care, in fact the myriad of emotion quickly over ridded her natural desertion to ever let tears fall down her face for on came the river flows. Suddenly she floundered what was she suppose to do? Oh what was she going to tell Buttercup? Oh! But..! She couldn't contain it and never had the thought crossed her mind that maybe she should keep this to herself well that is until she got to the door to their shared room and she pranced nervously outside the it biting her nails and raking a shaky hand threw her still in disarray hair, having all but tried to pull it out earlier this evening waiting for Boomer to call her. That is until she couldn't even keep that up anymore and her indecision making her sob all the harder before she finally blew caution to the winds and let Buttercup in onto this new source of woe.

.

In fact that is what Buttercup woke up to.. or more like she woke up to the door sounding like someone had just C-40'd it and had raced up in battle mode still blurry eyed, mind half asleep and in her night shift. To have a sobbing Bubbles rush into her arms and continue to do so her mascara running against her shoulder and the wet of her tears bringing small pains to her heart it was a near desperate Buttercup that demanded the happenings to cause such an unexpected and never before seen reaction from the though usually overly dramatic sister never before had she ever seen her look so-so broken hearted and a mess.

.

So it was very unfortunate that Bubbles had not prepared what exactly she was going to say to Buttercup and that said mentioned sister was still half asleep and blurry eyed granted she was waking up quickly but.. well.

.

"Buttercup..*hick**hick* I.. it was terrible *whaaa!* They-th-they.. and I couldn't do anything.**sniffle, sniffle** I-I was wa-waiting for-for Boomer and-and **sobs** he ne-never came and they-they were in an ally and **sobs** I'm so sorry Buttercup."

.

"Bubbles you need to tell me what your talking about! Who was in the ally way?" Buttercup took a hold of the hysterical Bubbles shoulders and shook her gently afraid to set her off again. The steady and sorrowful eyes the fixated upon her own as if the other thought that the knowledge she was going to depart was going to destroy her.

.

"The Gang Green Gang." That was all Buttercup needed to hear as she ignored more of the attempted apology that Bubbles tried to make to her.

.

"Don't worry Bubbles I'll take care of this." Unfortunately this only made her sob all the harder, to which Buttercup took control of the situation by sending Bubbles to the bathroom to clean up, before speed dressing and rushing out of the room intent upon seeking out the Gang Green Gang and destroying them for this most insidious crime they had committed, only as a last minute thought did she grab a very familiar red ball cap and place it upon her head. It was this act that kept her from spotting Blossom who was making her way to there shared bedroom. So the resulting collision could have been predicted by anyone who knew there most brash member well enough.

.

However Buttercup to furious at the Gang Green Gang to truly update her sister on her thoughts gave Blossom the same version added with her own hot headed temper.

.

"Now I'll take China Town and you take downtown, Bubbles said an ally way so they can't have gone that far."

.

"Why?" Buttercup stopped only just now realizing that she had been dragging Blossom out of the door, turning to give Blossom her most seething glare.

.

"Do you mean to tell me that the Gang Green Gang can do something terrible to one of your sisters and you would not seek vengeance of any kind?" Blossom looked as if anything harassed and unconvinced.

.

"Isn't it more likely that Bubbles is just over reacting again, like she always does in situations like these. I doubt that the Gang Green Gang have even done anything to her. She Must be acting there is no way the Gang Green Gang could do anything to her." Blossom stated avoiding Buttercups eyes and rather vivid stare.

.

"So.. Our sister is bawling her eyes out over the Gang Green Gang for absolutely no reason. Telling us that she couldn't do anything and apologizing repeatedly for absolutely nothing. Are you telling me you wouldn't seek them out and find out for sure without a shadow of a doubt that they did nothing?!" Buttercup demanded waiting for Blossom to look her in the eye. When she didn't she sneered at her.

.

"It looks like I'm the only one with my priority in order. I'll do this myself. Forgive me Blossom for a second there I thought you were my sister." Buttercup flew off straight out the door and into the night and it took Blossom her face screwed in a mask of anger a minute before she was following and calling out to her.

.

"I'll take China Town. You take down town." With that she was off never looking behind her to see the approving smile Buttercup sent to her back before she altered her course and set her thoughts on just how many pieces she could tear the Gang Green Gang into before help got to them.

.

*Mean while on the eastern side of town in a roomy rough looking house with music blaring and the television still on going even this late at night all three of the Rowdyruff Boys were either wide awake or sort of snoozing with their eyes open having been woken earlier that evening when Brick had rushed in slamming the doors in his wake and barricaded himself in their only working bathroom after an experiment gone wrong destroyed their other one. It was only when Brick finally left the bathroom that Butch rushed in all but dancing in the hallway.

.

Freshly clothed in a new out fit no doubt stolen as it had not been in his wardrobe this morning towel drying his hair it was an odd image to see the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys so deeply in thought that he was so unaware of his surroundings that he ended up trampling over the dozing Boomer's out stretched legs. Already in a foul mood this was the final straw for their edged leader who had, had a rather...complicated day.

.

"Goddammit Boomer! What did I say about keeping your fucking feet out of the walk way!?" Brick yelled forgetting for an instant which member of his brothers he was talking to. Boomer jumped to his feet wide awake and the worse for it.

.

"You never-!" All attention was averted from the impending explosion that had been about to take place as the door burst open and in came rushing Blossom looking upset, annoyed and anxious all at the same time.

.

"Blossom?... What are you doing here?" Boomer was the first to question two sets of fists dropping back to their sides as the once battle ready boys quickly tried to refocus their attention. Just as Boomer was about to ask again Blossom rushed out.

.

"Buttercup is out hunting the city for the Gang Green Gang which she thinks raped Bubbles, whom we can't get a straight sentence out of she is so shaken up. I told her that it wasn't possible but she won't listen to me she is out for blood and I need-." Blossom was suddenly cut off as Boomer's mind finally caught up with her explanation to that point.

.

"Bubbles! My Bubbles?!" In a flash of blue he was at the phone remembering for the first time that he was supposed to have called her. He had forgotten! He had forgotten to call Bubbles! And Bubbles being Bubbles might just have tried to come over herself just to remind him to call her and to give him the third degree for not remembering. What if that was when the Gang Green Gang attacked her?

.

So disregarding the very late and or early hour depending upon the person and who he was waking he punched in Bubbles phone number. One ring, two, and three.. This was not possible Bubbles always picked up his calls on the second ring! Suddenly the phone picked up.

.

"Utonium house hold Bubbles*sniffle sniffle* speaking how can I help you?"

.

"Bubbles, Bubbles it me-Boomer I-*Slam! Click. Beep, beep, beep, beep*" Boomer pulled the phone away from his ear as if it had burned him, staring at it in a kind of horrified silence his jaw hanging open. She-she hung up on him. Bubbles had never done that to him before not even when she was really, really mad at him! Oh! He had to go see her! This instant!

.

He made it as far as Brick's already outstretched hand which caught him mid air and held him to the ground and in place.

.

"NOT! Yet. This is what we are going to do. Blossom you were asked to search which part of town?" Crimson eyes stared into sky blue their meaning clear that he would not be leaving until Brick handled part of the situation at hand.

.

"Down town, but I told Buttercup that I would take China Town because you.. your house is to the east of the city near china town." Never once did Blossom turn her eyes towards Brick her eyes trained upon an old magazine in the left corner of their living room. Boomer who had turned his eyes towards her almost sneered in disgust here she was mooning over Brick too shy to even try and look him in the eye while his Bubbles was suffering at home it was like she didn't even care for her sister.

.

"Right continue with that plan. Search all of China town for any sign of the Gang Green Gang if you find them bring them in for questioning. Boomer keep an eye on Bubbles and see if you can't calm her down enough to give us a full accounting of the situation at hand. I will look for Buttercup and ensure she doesn't find the Gang Green Gang before you do Blossom and if I find them first I will bring them in. Is everyone clear." There was no real room for argument in fact when Blossom seemed about to protest finally for the first time that night meeting his eye. The cold look directed to her from a blood curdling scarlet was enough to stop her protests at this time and she nodded stiffly. Those same eyes turned to Boomer, who quickly too nodded his accent. A stiff nod from Brick and they were off.

.

Boomer in fact, was so determined to make it to Bubbles that he nearly broke the door off its hinges trying to get it open and once succeeding was quickly out it; racing off towards the Utonium house like the very hounds of hell were at his heels. Blossom sped out the door with Brick but before she could get a word in edge wise he was shooting off in the way of down town Townsville and stiffly as if he had done her a personal wrong himself she headed off towards China town.

.

Back at the Rowdyruff boy house hold one member forgotten walked out of the restroom the sound of a toilet flushing behind him, looking around the suddenly empty house the door wide open as no one bothered to close it and the television and stereo still blaring. A vain ticked in his forehead. "Goddammit you bastards left me again!"

.

Mean while in downtown Townsville one Buttercup Utonium was going just about mad searching for there missing culprits, where could they be? The sewers maybe, that had been one of there hide outs back when they had lived in Townsville, then again they also had a keep over at the junk yard. Best to search them all they couldn't have gotten that far they were too stupid to think to leave so soon after anything. She was gone in a flash of green unaware of her pursuer.

.

Brick mean while sure that he was no longer being followed stopped as he hit Townsville main street there was a much easier way to find his girl. Being that she was smart enough to have the MO of this particular group considering both their past history and her apparent now past feelings for the groups leader. While he being one of the usual baddies himself didn't,.. it would be pointless to try and find her blindly she could be in a million places and she was no doubt still on the move. So he stopped, closed his eyes and concentrated. It was an odd ability this one he had but it was now more than ever that he was grateful to have it. He could feel his hat, not like one could feel there muscles or eyes, but it was an impression, it was why he had never let it part from him before not until Buttercup. His hat was as much apart of him as his body it was personal and important in that it was something that defined him as Brick, this was not to say that without it he was not Brick, just that he was less the Brick than he had always been and now more and less. It was hard to explain, sort of like a weight that made him, but now no longer on his shoulders he was lighter and this weight was now carried by someone else.

.

Being his weight and apart of him he knew where it was. Knew where she was. Brick's eyes snapped open. There. He whispered quietly, before speeding off after her. She was on the move heading away from the subways, if he kept up like this he should hit her just short of her old elementary school building. Better to catch her off guard so she would be less likely to change course unexpectedly.

.

Buttercup was so indeed focused on her course that she never did sense Brick until after he had tackled her and again as had been happening, though not in the last few days, she ended up pinned to the ground under him. Vainly she struggled against him trying to free herself remembering Bubbles tear streaked face. She would make them pay for that regardless of what they had or hadn't done, they never should have been a name to cross her lips that was crime enough.

.

"Buttercup!" Brick yelled down to her, her struggling coming close to unseating him more than just a few times she was really upset. "Stop this now!"

.

"Let me go I'm going to kill them!" Her struggling was dieing though as Bubbles face was being replaced by Brick's as it was above her and her mind replaying scenes in which she had promised herself would never happen again.

.

"No!" He shouted before calming seeing her struggles dieing out. "No your not. They never raped Bubbles, I seriously doubt they even know what a dick is for. There is no way they could have even been in Townsville or even done anything to Bubbles at all. Blossom and I saw them in Jump City, there is no way that they could have made it from there to here in so short a time."

.

What Brick didn't know was that Buttercup's mind was stuck on the 'Blossom and I' in his sentence. That was right Brick and Blossom, she wasn't suppose to be around Brick he was suppose to be with Blossom all weekend looking at the more promising colleges that had offers for them. Then again what did he mean..

.

"What do you mean so short a time? You and Blossom were supposed to visit Jump City University first and then circle up, if it got too late you were suppose to stay in Steal City. Jump City is only four hours by car, and a half hour by non-expedient flight. I haven't seen Bubbles since about seven last night. This leaves five to six hours unaccounted for before she came in and woke me up." It was as much a demand for information than any Brick had ever elaborated himself, what a tricky situation.

.

"Well it turns out that Blossom and I don't have as much in common as everyone would believe, I'm guessing Blossom showed you her rather well choreographed, timed and fully interactive version on how our little weekend was suppose to go? Well guess who she forgot to show it to? We got as far as Townsville city limits before she gave me her interactive version and my lines for everything, even the questions to the dean. Who the hell does that?! So I changed it up on her, we went erratically through her well planned list skipping the ones I Knew I would never attend, which turns out to be most of them, before we finally landed in Jump City the first on her list and the last on mine. Have you ever listened to your sister? All she talks about when she is nervous or wishes to feel superior is school, books, reading, and what she hopes to accomplish, she wants to be president, make world peace, solve world hunger, and create world equality for women and men every where. She can also say this in seven widely known languages and two forgotten or at least her best translation."

.

"We saw the Gang Green Gang being arrested by the Jump City Police for painting graffiti all over the university's mural. I left Blossom there after listening to her yammer for hours at nine o'clock, mind you I completely ignored her offer to stay at the motel in Steal City just because I knew I would strangle her if I had to hear one more word on her goals and dreams and how she is going to be an influential member of society there to improve the people. I got back home at ten thirty and locked myself in the bathroom, just because I knew that Butch had to go. There is no way that the Gang Green Gang could have either busted themselves out or made bail in time to steal a car and make it here in time to do anything to Bubbles."

.

During his speech to her his hold never loosened in fact his face seemed to have drawn closer to her own, until she had to close her eyes in anticipation-er dread of what may come. Finally though his body weight rested completely upon hers his head by hers as he whispered in her ear as if someone may over hear him and deliberately giving her more information than she needed because he needed her to know. Not holding her, he reasoned to himself, just stopping her from doing something rash, drastic and even less likely, homicidal. So touching was a must to ensure her cooperation. His hands let hers go as with a dramatic sigh as he hefted himself and by extension her up from the ground, only once he was sure she had her feet did he let go, ok so maybe he held on a little longer than he should have, but give a guy a break, he had done well for this being the first time he had touched her all week.

.

"Wait.. who said they raped Bubbles?" Confusion read in her beautiful green eyes well that and self drawn conclusions as well as anger something he wanted to avoid at all possible. As fun as it would be to help her calm down, it would not further his cause any nor would it be good to have them going public so soon, this would be a really bad place to do it at and he didn't feel like getting his ass handed to him to get her to calm down to save her image.

.

"Blossom! Blossom said that you thought that the Gang Green Gang had raped Bubbles and that was why you were out for their blood." Fury was quick to fade away to anger and simmer.

.

"I never told her that damn it! I told her just what Bubbles had told me and asked her too.. and she asked for.. That traitor! She wasn't helping me search at all she was just going to see you! Why That Sneaky-No good!.." Brick stopped her before she could devil farther because while she was on the right track of being dis-illusion ed about at least one of her sisters it should never be because she came to get him to stop Buttercup, so defense.

.

"What did you expect her to do? Apparently stopping you herself wasn't an option as you wouldn't listen to her.. not that I blame you for this. However if you had listened you could have found out that there was no way that the Gang Green Gang could have done what you thought they did." Hearing Blossom's words thrown back at her like this was the best way to throw a bucket of cold water on her. He was defending Blossom, of course he would be defending Blossom, he and she were suppose to be. While he may bad mouth her, everyone bad mouthed the one they cared about. Bulling, isn't that what a lot of people did to the one they liked? Damned dirt getting caught in her eyes at inappropriate moments. She turned her head to the side in a classic defiant pose and folded her arms, glad for the night which hid her suspiciously shiny eyes from his view. Tingles starting in the back of her throat for no reason. She cleared her throat both dramatically and to stop the foreign tingling before speaking in a clear and steady voice.

.

"Whatever. She could have just said that before she went off into her whole speech on how they could never do anything like that and that Bubbles was making it all up. Would have been a plus for sure. I'm going home." It would have been apparent to even an idiot that he had lost her some where. It was only a matter of where and he was sad to say panicked to find out what he had said to have built up a wall that he knew for a fact hadn't been there moments ago.

.

"Buttercup, stop!" He demanded ready to charge her out of the sky public be damned to break down this new and unexpected wall.

.

"No. I'm tired I have spent the majority of my night looking for people who aren't here because my sister came to me in tears begging me to forgive her for not being able to do anything. It turns out that I can't make this better for her and can't even take out my aggressions on the fools whom I assumed to be responsible. Why because they are not here and instead of getting my oldest and most responsible sister to tell me this she has to pretend to have my back and instead goes behind it and gets you. I will see you tomorrow like I promised, but now as this day is well at its end I want to sleep and pretend that this night was all a nightmare. On a last note just so you know, you and I don't have much in common either. Good Night Brick." She was gone in a flash of green, leaving one stunned red headed boy behind her. However this boy wasn't dejected, no. His mind was working over one hundred miles per hour, becoming the evil genius the world should be glad it has never really had to face.

.

The distance between Buttercup and Blossom was now a line, maybe it would be better that he never defended her again, so that no more of these walls were created. However if he could continue to widen the gap between Blossom and Buttercup..., he'd just been given an opening Buttercup was vulnerable when she placed trust in Blossom, her accustomed leader, mores especially when it came to him, it should be simple enough to see to it that Blossom betrayed her trust more often. Bubbles was going to be the problem as the likely the agreed youngest of the troop and their baby, she would be the one they strove to take care of and protect. The only way to get them past this issue would be to get her to leave or get her around less. What's more what did he and Buttercup have in common? They were both active and passionate people? No. That worked for air heads like her sisters but Buttercup was deeper than that.

.

Maybe it was time to break into the school's records again. While the Professor had placed safeties on the Rowdyruff Boy's files, he hadn't bothered for his girls because no one was stupid enough or rather board enough, to try and change their grades. He however wasn't going to change grades. If there was one thing that every senior had to do to graduate it was see the career counselor and get a well recorded profile done on them so should they wish to participate in a summer job that would be a great starting program to either help pay for college or look well on there community service time should they be low and in need it would be a great starting portfolio.

.

This would be in her records as he knew that she had finished already because she hadn't been given detention for skipping out on her timed slot like the Rowdyruff boys and Mitch had, this also happened to be the same week and day that they had found out about his crush on Buttercup and Butch had hung him by his underwear on the school's flag pole. Now all he had to do was sneak into school and steal her files, piece of cake. It would be later heard that night that a break in occurred at the Okey Oats High School this was not something that made the front page nor was missing confidential school records like it normally would have on a monster, natural disaster, or apocalypse scarce. No the front page was filled with a gruesome story on Townsville's own once notorious gang and their murder which happened last night with the suspect still at large.

.

TBC

.

.

?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?

.

AN: Yo! Thank you for tuning in for another glorious update of another late chapter! I hope to have chapter five up for those of you interested in this story soon. That is my hope... Next story to be updated will be 'A would-be Faerie Tale'. With luck and a gift from the gods I'll be able to get this to you in the next month. This is taking longer than I had originally anticipated-but fear not! Just because I can't give you anymore hard dates or promise anything close to a time line does not mean that I have given up or have lost interest or motivation for any of my stories. So kindly keep reviewing (it helps to inspire me and lets me know people still want to read what I write,.. even if its just one or two) and letting me know what you think. I know the punctuation in this story stinks, the grammar and the spelling...damn did I get any of it right?.. Oh well. Let me know what you think! Thanks a bunch! P.B.


End file.
